


Answer is Near

by HimuraMasaki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, M/M, Mafia Batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimuraMasaki/pseuds/HimuraMasaki
Summary: Title is a One OK Rock song. Parts of this are inspired by the movie Murder Mystery. Also inspired by "there's just the two of us in this world right now" by LostHowl (link in end notes of Chapter 1).Jon Kent is going to Europe for a few weeks for a fun visit, and runs into a very rich, very dashing and very charming Damian Wayne in the plane.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad, have you seen my blue hoodie?”  


A female voice, not at all the father, replied, “Hun, do you own anything that’s _not_ a blue hoodie?”

The young raven puffed his cheeks and tried to close his suitcase, sitting on it so he could zip it up more efficiently, “Ha. Ha. You’re so funny, Mom.”

An older raven-haired male, looking remarkably similar to the younger one, walked into the room. They had the same slightly curly hair, deep blue eyes, thin face, subtle bone structure, long lashes. They could not have looked any more obviously like father and son. 

“Okay, Lois, come on. The kid’s leaving us for a month. Maybe turn off the sass for a tiny bit.”

Lois Lane, an older woman with beautiful red hair and very few visible signs of aging, pushed her glasses up. She grinned widely and turned to the older man as he entered. She then walked up to her teenage son and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Never! Jonnie is my favourite person to sass! Along with you, of course, Clark.”

The 19-year old, Jonathan Samuel Kent, pouted and nudged Lois gently, “Yeah yeah. You say that now. But then you’ll complain once I’m gone!”

Lois rolled her eyes and cuddled her son closer while Clark Kent walked up to the suitcase and finished zipping it up. Lois kissed her son’s forehead, “It’s not like you’re going to war. You’re going to England, and it’s just for a month. I’m sure I’ll see Instagram pictures every day. I’ll only complain about how you get to go but we don’t.”

Jon grinned and leaned down, kissing Lois’ cheek, “I did save up for a year.”

Clark smiled and nodded, crossing his arms, “And good job on that! Alright, Jon. You ready to get to the airport? Conner said he’d drive you.”

Everything after that moment was a complete blur to Jon. He could barely remember how he went from kissing his parents goodbye, to loading his brother’s car, and finally ending up in the airport. Before he knew how the time passed, he was suddenly aboard his flight to London, strapped in, watching a superhero movie as the flight finished its takeoff stage. Unfortunately, Jon could only really watch the first act of the movie in peace, because after that, the person sitting in front of him somehow couldn’t seem to keep still for more than 3 seconds at a stretch. After about another 15 minutes of watching the movie like that, Jon decided he couldn’t take it anymore, and pushed his headphones off in frustration. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking up at the overhead compartments of the flight. Maybe he could bring his laptop out and work on some personal projects. Jon liked graphic design. It was a hobby, so he was always editing comic book panels and trying to make them more…’artsy’. He had a spam Instagram account where he posted those edits, and he got quite a bit of attention for them. 

He shook off the idea after noticing the seat before him move some more. He rolled his eyes and stood up in frustration, all but storming away from his seat. _Guess I’ll go take a walk._ He walked up the aisle, all the way to the back of the aircraft, and then back down, all the way to the curtains that lead to the business and first class seats. He sighed and stepped past the first set of curtains, towards the lavatories, mostly just so the cabin crew members wouldn’t think he was up to something, walking around so early into the flight. Just as the teenager approached the bathroom, the door suddenly opened, causing him to jump back a little.

Out stepped a slightly taller male, dressed in a 3-piece royal blue suit in pristine condition. Jon snapped his neck down and looked at the floor in embarrassment and nervousness, when his eyes suddenly landed on the man’s shoes. He inadvertently gasped aloud at the quick realization that those shoes were one of the primary new sets that were released with Christian Louboutin’s newest collection. Hand-stitched and made in France. There were actually people on the planet who could afford those? And could afford to wear those on a flight? Jon’s eyes slowly travelled up the other man’s well-fitted blue trousers. _He has really long legs,_ Jon thought idly as his eyes fell upon the Gucci belt that adorned the man’s waist. It was only partially visible because of the suit’s jacket, but Jon would have recognized it anywhere. Jon gulped and let his eyes wander further up, noticing how the top half of the suit really made the man’s torso appear to be well-built. Probably at least partly because the man’s torso actually was well built. Jon looked at the burgundy tie, quite a bold choice to go with an already bold suit colour. Interesting. It was only at the very end that Jon’s eyes finally rose to the man’s face, the sight of which made Jon’s jaw drop instantly.

Now Jon knew his fair share of beautiful people. His aunt Kara, uncle J’onn, his own mother. Their family friend, Auntie Diana. But this man was just something else. He was in a league of his own. Black hair, similar in shade and length to his own, except this man’s was straight. It was combed and styled up and over to the side. A small forehead, clean, well-shaped eyebrows, a sharp bone structure. Supple, soft looking lips. And perhaps, most importantly of all, eyes so green that one could lose themselves in them. _Really, really really green._ “Wow…”

It took Jon a moment to realize that he had said that out loud. It was only when the taller male snorted softly that it struck Jon, and he felt blood rushing to his face in embarrassment. Could he be any more awkward?! The taller male cocked his head over to the side and gave Jon a slight smile, “I do apologize if I startled you.”

Jon just shook his head dumbly, frozen in place and unable to look away from the taller male’s deep eyes.

The taller male stepped away from the bathroom door, “Did you need to use it?”

Once again, Jon stood there dumbly, shaking his head.

The taller male tilted his head to the side again, “Alright. Can I buy you a drink? As an apology for startling you into petrification.”

It took Jon a moment to respond this time. His eyes widened a little and he seemed to have found his voice, “Wait what?!”

The other male brought his hand up to his face, stifling a chuckle and shaking his head, “Only if you want to though. It’s totally fine if you don’t. No hard feelings, no pressure.”

Jon blushed a few times and tried to get a hold of himself, “Er. I don’t mind… I can’t really sleep on flights anyway. I’m only 19 though.”

The older male shrugged and held the curtain that lead into first class open for Jon, “Oh don’t worry. The legal drinking age in England is 18. Let’s talk some more at the bar.”

“Wait, the what now?” Jon blurted out as he stepped past the curtain. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls and he just gawked stupidly at the sight before him. There was a decently large lounge in between first class seats and coach seats. It had a full bar, some tables with appetizers laid out on them, some luxurious couches, as well as some bar stools at the bar. The lounge was, however, completely empty. Probably because most people just sleep on flights.

The taller male, presumably a First Class passenger, led Jon to one of the sectional couches, sitting down and stretching his legs out. Jon apprehensively sat down on the other leg of the couch, so that he could face the other man. Whose name he…didn’t know yet. “Oh, um… I’m-”

“Sir,” A voice came from the side, causing Jon’s neck to snap in the direction of it. It was a cabin crew member, who was looking at Jon rather guiltily, “I’m very sorry, but the bar and lounge are reserved for business and first class passengers only. I’m going to have to ask you to return to your seat.”

Jon’s eyes widened and he stood up immediately, “Oh. Uh. Of course. I’m sorry… I guess I’ll, uh, head back now.”

The other male reached up and gently grabbed Jon’s wrist, holding him in place, “No. Stay.” He turned to the flight attendant, narrowing his eyes, “He’s my guest. He stays.”

The flight attendant bowed slightly, “I’m very sorry, sir, but he would still need his own first class ticket. I don’t like having to-”

“I’m Damian Wayne.” The man cut her off, and that seemed to be enough to shut her up. Jon looked at her for a couple of seconds before slowly sitting back down.

She bowed deeper, “I’m sorry, sir. In that case, what can I get the both of you?”

Jon seemed to panic a little, surely from his lack of knowledge about alcohol. The taller male seemed to understand, though. He smiled and let go of Jon’s wrist, “We’ll both have a glass of Sauvignon Blanc. And feel free to leave us once you get us those. Surely you’re sleepy too.”

The attendant nodded and walked off to get them their wine, stifling a yawn on her way. Jon tilted his head at the other man, “So, um… Damian Wayne?”

This Damian Wayne nodded, turning back to Jon, “That’s me. Hope you didn’t mind me ordering a drink for you.”

Jon smiled and shook his head, “Not at all, it saved me having to make a decision. I’m Jonathan Kent, by the way. You can call me Jon. Everyone does. And thanks. You didn’t have to stand up for me, but you did.”

Damian shook his head as the attendant brought them their glasses. He took his from her and waited for Jon to do the same. As the lady walked away, he returned his attention to Jon, “Nonsense. I think those rules are all trash anyway, and I told you I would get you a drink.”

At that Jon couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “You may be onto something there. Most rules are trash.” He looked down at his glass of wine quizzically, unsure of what to do with it. Apprehensively, almost reluctantly, Jon took a tiny sip, holding the liquid in his mouth for a couple of seconds before swallowing it in visible delight.

Damian smirked widely, “I’m glad you like it. I wanted to get something that would go down easily, since it’s your first time. Reds are on the bitter side, beer is an abomination, hart liquors are generally not a good starting point, and cocktails are pretty personal in taste, it’s hard to guess what someone will like. I’m not a bartender after all.”

Jon blinked a couple of times, sipping more wine, “Wow. I guess rich people really are brought up with alcohol, huh?” He paused for a moment, then tilted his head, “You _are_ pretty rich, aren’t you? Judging by the attendant’s reaction to your name… Are you a celebrity or something? Am I supposed to know you?”

Damian shrugged passively, “Something like that.”

Jon thought for a moment and sighed, “Well, you’ll have to forgive me. I’m a bit of a 2D nerd, so real celebrities are nothing but unknown names to me.” He took a gulp of his wine, starting to take larger sips and gulps.

“Oh no, nothing like that.” Damian smiled, “It’s nice to meet people who don’t recognize me. I don’t _always_ enjoy the fearful reactions.”

Jon chuckled a bit and raised an eyebrow, but let it slide.

Damian decided to chance the topic and smirked once again, “So. I must ask about when we bumped into each other outside the restroom. You sure took your time checking me out. Like what you saw?”

Jon’s pale cheeks turned bright red in a second, and he choked on some of his wine, coughing a little bit. “I-I’m sorry about that. I can be…so socially idiotic sometimes. I…You’re…Er…Youwerejustsobeautifulandcoolandyourshoesaresuperexpensiveandyou’retoopretty…”

Damian blinked a couple of times, his cool front starting to crumble a little bit, “Did you maybe leave your glasses at your seat? Lose a contact lens maybe? I’m wracking my brain trying to figure out why the most beautiful thing I have ever seen thinks _I’m_ the beautiful one. And you even said it twice.”

Jon simply blinked and stay quiet for a couple of seconds, trying to register and process the words he had just heard. Damian Wayne, who was apparently some super rich guy, thought that _Jon_ was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen? If he was that rich, surely he had seen more beautiful people. But to top it off, somehow, Damian seemed to think that he himself was _not_ beautiful? He looked like a _god_! Jon replied after a couple of moments, eloquent as ever, “Huh?”

Damian snickered and tilted his head, reaching over and putting his hand on the small of Jon’s back, “Hey, can I ask you something weird? My family owns a yacht. Well, a few of them, but one larger one. One of my brothers is having his engagement party on it, which is why I’m heading to London. The boat leaves from there two days after we land there. We’re going to a few port cities in Europe- Dunkirk, Rotterdam, Amsterdam and Hamburg, where we are actually staying for a while. my family is pretty boring. My eldest brother can be fun, but other than that, they’re all a bunch of losers. So anyway, getting to my point. I would really like for you to come along. As my plus one. I think you’re an interesting person, and I think it would be such a wasted opportunity if I never got to see you again after this flight. I would love to get to know you more.”

Jon blinked a couple of times in disbelief, “Uh…What?! You want _me_ to come with you on a cruise? First of all, I have no fancy clothes. I would stick out like a sore thumb. Secondly. Just… WHY?!”

Damian shushed Jon and placed a finger over his lips, “Shh. Everyone else on this flight is sleeping. Don’t go making noise.” Jon nodded apologetically, at which point, Damian scooted closer to him, removing his finger from the younger male’s lips, “And your clothes wouldn’t be a problem. We’ll dress fancy for the actual festivities, but I’ll have you know that I also walk around in casual clothes when I’m not at a party. I came from a meeting to catch the flight, which is why I’m in a suit right now. If it would make you feel better, I can help you look for some…’fancy’ clothes, as you call them. Since we do have a few days before then.”

Jon continued to gawk at Damian in disbelief, “Okay seriously. Did everyone in your own class die? Why would you, the literal personification of attractive, want a Plain Jane like me as your plus one?”

Damian shrugged and rubbed Jon’s back ever so gently, “You’re not a Plain Jane. Won’t you at least give me a chance?”

Jon sighed and tilted his head, “Even if I wanted to, I’ve already made an itinerary. I’ll lose money if I do this.”

Damian sighed, “Well, if that’s the issue, you should have led with it. Before we land, I’ll have the money back in your account. I can contact travel agencies and banks freely, even on the flight, as a First Class passenger. So. Will you come?”

Jon sighed in defeat and nodded, “Alright… I guess… But only because you are literally too attractive to refuse.”

Damian’s eyes widened in glee and he smiled, “Great. I’ll take it. You just let me know at any point if you’re not having fun. I’ll get you back home within the night.”

Jon blinked a couple of times and nodded, once again, letting it slide. Just how rich was this Damian Wayne?

There was a beeping sound across the PA system, followed by one of the cabin crew members speaking, “We request all passengers return to their seats now. We will shortly begin our descent. We shall bright carts around to serve drinks and snacks now, so that we can all be ready to land.”

Damian sighed in very visible discontent and stood up, “Well, I guess I’ll have to get by the next little bit without your beautiful face.” 

Jon stood up as well, biting his lip, “Bet you say that to all the guys.”

Damian smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to Jon’s cheek briefly before pulling away and winking at Jon, “What other guys?”

Jon turned beet red one again and his hand flew up to his cheek, to the spot where Damian had kissed him. He looked up at Damian to maybe complain, but Damian was already heading towards the curtain that led to First Class. He turned back around just before entering the compartment, “I’ll wait for you at the baggage collection area. I’ll send you to your hotel so that I know where to come bother you.” He grinned again before disappearing behind the curtain.

Jon blushed deeper and walked back towards the coach cabin, stepping inside and quickly returning to his seat as he noticed the flight attendants already giving out drinks from the back of the plane. He quickly sat down and put his headphones on, trying to pretend that nothing had happened. On the inside, however, Jon was hyperventilating. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling but he knew it was because of Damian. It was rather unusual for him to feel attracted to someone this soon. It’s not that Jon was gay. Well, he wasn’t exactly straight or bi or pan either. Those labels just didn’t mean much to him. He was more interested in someone’s character and personality than in what combination of chromosomes they had. Not to say that looks didn’t matter, because he was clearly feeling some physical attraction to Damian here. But gender, specifically, just didn’t factor in as a concern for him. But because he tended to look at people’s characters first, it was very unusual for him to meet someone so objectively _stunning_ that he couldn’t deny the physical attraction he felt.

Dismissing the flight attendants when they came around to offer food and drink, Jon closed his eyes in the hopes of getting some quick shut-eye before landing.

It took another hour before they finally let the passengers de-board from the flight. Jon got off and walked through the aerobridge, often peaking ahead, trying to see if there was any first class passengers in his sight. Particularly one in a royal blue suit. He sighed when he realized Damian had probably gotten way ahead of him and made his way to the immigration line. Heathrow Airport was quite big, and very efficient and quickly checked passports to let the passengers proceed. Within 20 minutes, Jon was done with his paperwork. He walked around the inside of the airport, following the signs for the baggage claim. He spotted his signature burgundy suitcase from a distance and jogged up to the front of the area, quickly grabbing it and getting out of the crowd. He sighed in relief at how quickly it had come to him. He wondered if travel was always this easy.

“Jon.”

He heard a baritone voice call out to him, not from too far. He blushed lightly and turned in the direction to find Damian Wayne with his arms crossed, so coolly leaning against a pillar. God he was just so cool. Jon shyly walked up to Damian and tilted his head, “Um. Hi.”

Damian smiled and tilted his head, “Shall we?”

Jon nodded and followed Damian out to the exit, where they had to walk a bit, but eventually found a cab driver holding up a placard with Damian’s name on it. Jon tilted his head, “Oh. It’s spelled with an A. I thought it would be D-A-M-I-E-N. I’m not sure why..”

Damian shrugged and took Jon’s suitcase from him, letting the chauffeur load it into the trunk of their limousine. “It’s just the more popular spelling, I suppose. A lot of people think I spell it with an E.”

Jon nodded, then blinked in shock at the limousine they had walked up to. What was this?! He gawked at it, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, “Er. You… Wow… I’ve never ridden in one of these..”

Damian smiled and shrugged, “I would drive you myself, but I only have cars back in America. I never could get used to right-hand-drive.”

Jon blinked and nodded, quietly getting in when the door was opened for him. He placed his backpack on his lap, hugging it to his chest. He couldn’t believe he was going to hang out with a rich boy and his rich family for the next month or so. Damian got in after him, noticing that Jon was sitting by the opposite window. Damian smiled and scooted in so he was somewhat in the middle. He patted the spot right next to him, causing Jon’s heart to pound in his chest.

Damian grinned, “Come closer. I won’t bite. Unless that’s what you like~”

Jon turned beet red and scooted close to Damian, thanking the lord that it was night time so Damian wouldn’t be able to see how red he was. Damian smirked and leaned back comfortably, throwing his arm behind Jon’s head casually. Jon’s heart only beat faster and he shifted closer to Damian, “You’re uh… Quite smooth, you know?”

Damian smiled and shrugged, “Glad you think so. My siblings would majorly disagree. Except maybe my eldest.” _Only because he’s a git who somehow finds everything I do adorable_ , Damian almost added.

Jon chuckled a bit and hugged his backpack closer as the car started heading towards the hotel. 

Damian nodded, “Oh right. When you get to your hotel room, do me a favour and check your bank account. I did get you the refund from the tour company, as well as a refund on your return flight. I am taking you away for a while, so it’s only fair that I personally make sure you get home safe. So we’ll go back to Metropolis in my private jet.”

Jon gasped and looked up at Damian, “You…have a jet too?!”

Damian shrugged, “My family has a few. One of them is for me. I usually fly in it, but my foster sister borrowed it for her flying lesson.”

Jon sighed in disbelief and just leaned back against Damian’s arm. “I’m just going to stop asking questions that pertain to how rich your family exactly is. It’s scaring me. Next thing I know, I’m in the Godfather.”

At that, Damian cleared his throat and chuckled, albeit it did sound a little forced. However, Jon wastoo exhausted to pick it out. Damian tilted his head, “So, what hotel are you booked in? I will need to talk to them and let them know that your booking is changing with them as well.”

Jon nodded and looked up at Damian, “Thanks. If I had called, they probably would have rejected me, or maybe charged me even more.”

Damian smiled and nodded, “Anytime. I can be very convincing.”

Jon sighed and looked away. The more he looked at Damian, the more he wanted to kiss him. And somehow, it just didn’t feel right to do that. This wasn’t even a date. At least not yet. Maybe it was because Jon hadn’t been on a date in quite a while. Jon sighed, “Oh yeah. I’m booked in the Econo Hotel.”

Damian choked on his own spit and tilted his head, “Yeah, uh. I’m not letting that happen. That’s a really sketchy place, I wouldn’t want my worst enemy staying there for even a minute. I have a suite booked at the Egerton House Hotel. It’s got 3 rooms, so you can use one if you want. It has its own bathroom and own lock, so you can still be alone as much as you want. If you don’t like that idea, I can get you a booking at a good hotel.”

Jon sighed and nodded, “How bad is the one I picked?”

Damian shrugged, “There’s some sort of violent crime in that neighbourhood pretty much every other night. Not to mention the hotel rooms themselves aren’t very secure- the locks are often broken, or don’t work. The staff sometimes gives out master-keys accidentally. It’s bad.”

Jon gulped, “Oh dang. Er. I’ll take the suite room, but you have to let me pay you. I probably can’t pay the actual price, but let me pay something.”

Damian sighed and nodded, “Okay. You can pay me the $75 a night that you were planning on giving that trash hotel.”

Jon nodded, “Okay, fine. You win.”

Damian smiled and nodded, “I often do. Let’s go straight to the hotel then. I’ll talk to your place on the phone later.”

Jon sighed heavily, “It’s almost 11PM, but I’m so wide awake. Jet lag is such a drag.”

Damian leaned his cheek on Jon’s head and spoke to the chauffeur, “Sean, we’ll go straight to the Egerton, please.” The chauffeur nodded, so Damian turned his attention back to Jon, “Well, if you don’t get sleepy, we can always eat ice cream and watch a movie.”

Jon lit up in excitement and grinned widely, “Are you kidding? Even if I _do_ get sleepy, that’s the best way to spend a night ever!”

Damian snickered a bit as they soon pulled up at the massive hotel. It looked less like a hotel, and more like a mansion. Damian stepped out of the car and held his hand out to Jon. Jon couldn’t hold onto Damian’s hand quickly enough. He was scared of making a complete fool of himself in such a fancy place. He squeezed Damian’s hand as they walked inside. The chauffeur, Sean, unloaded their suitcases and handed them over to the hotel staff who brought them inside, also taking Jon’s backpack and Damian’s briefcase from the two, seemingly already knowing exactly where to take all the bags. They took them into the elevator and were gone. Damian walked the two males up to the front desk, where the receptionist had their key waiting for them. It took an extra second for them to make a copy key card for Jon, but then they were on their way up to the highest floor. It was as if Damian was above doing any paperwork. Jon was just in a perpetual state of shock. 

He was pretty quiet in the elevator, trembling lightly in nervousness, so Damian gently stroked his hand, hoping to calm him down. Damian walked them to the room door and inserted his key card before opening the door, letting go of Jon’s hand to do so. It would seem that had been a mistake, because Jon just stood in the doorway, staring at the inside in…more shock, if that was even possible. He was going to stay _here_?! _HE_ was going to stay here?! Jon swayed a little bit but leaned against the door. Damian quickly rushed to his side at that sight and sighed, “You okay there, Jon?”

Jon’s face flushed lightly and he grabbed Damian’s arms, using the taller male to keep himself steady, “S-Sorry… This is all so…new to me. I feel so nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever even seen anything this expensive looking.” 

Damian sighed and wrapped an arm around Jon’s waist, pulling him inside the room and letting the door lock shut behind them. He pulled him towards the couch and sat Jon down, “Take a few deep breaths, Jon. It’s okay. There’s nothing to be nervous about. Do you want some water?”

Jon nodded, so Damian opened one of the bottles of water on the centre table, and handed it to Jon. “Sip it slowly, okay?” He sat down beside Jon as the latter sipped his water slowly. 

Jon put the lid back on the bottle after a few moments and leaned on Damian’s shoulder, holding his arm, “You keep helping me… Thanks again… For like the millionth time today…”

Damian smiled and nodded, “Of course. Feeling better?”

Jon shrugged, “I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to this, but I am feeling somewhat better.”

Damian nodded and tilted his head, “Maybe you should go get some sleep. We can always do a movie and ice cream tomorrow. I’d hate for you to stress yourself out into sickness.”

Jon raised an eyebrow but nodded. As much as Jon’s immunity was at god-level, Damian did have a point. There was nothing wrong with calling it a night. He sighed and stood up slowly, “Okay then… Um…” 

Damian stood up after and placed a hand on Jon’s shoulder, “Do you need help?”

Jon shook his head slowly, but found himself inadvertently staring at Damian’s lips. Good god, he needed to stop. 

Damian smirked slightly when he felt Jon’s eyes on his lips, “Okay then, go to sleep. It’s not that easy to get a kiss out of me.”

Jon blushed lightly and shakily walked over to one of the rooms, stepping inside and shutting the door before tossing his clothes onto the ground and crashing onto the bed. He picked up his phone and quickly sent a “Landed” text to his overprotective parents, deciding to tell them the rest of the story in the morning. He then shut his eyes, pretending not to hope for dreams of Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "shady" hotel is totally made up in this chapter. I'm not throwing shade at any hotels.
> 
> Also, this is the work that inspired mine: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434178/chapters/46251931


	2. Chapter 2

Jon woke up when the sunlight poured into his room. Ah. He had been too tired the previous night to close them, or to even realize that open blinds may pose an issue in the morning. He slowly opened his eyes to look around his room. He sat up with a sudden jolt when he saw the huge room around him, and the huge chandelier above him. How the…… Ah. The memories of the previous day flooded his mind. Memories of Damian.

Jon turned beet red first thing in the morning. Oh god. He had come to a hotel with someone he barely knew. Sure, Damian seemed like a decent guy, but this was just so bold of Jon. Jeez, he was going to have to explain it to his parents at some point, wasn’t he? If he sent them pictures from cities he hadn’t planned to visit, and pictures from a boat. He bit his lip and turned to the bedside table, grabbing his phone off the wireless charger (thank goodness the hotel had those). He saw a few messages from his family group chat, as well as a few notifications from other social media. He opened the group chat to see a “Take care, send pics” from his mum. His brother had sent “Have fun,” and his dad had sent over 2 dozen messages of concern, telling him all the ways to avoid getting murdered. As usual, Jon scrolled right past all of those and sent a quick, “Morning!” text. He sighed and bit his lip, “I’m going to have to figure out a way to tell them, aren’t I?”

He stood up and stretched himself out with a yawn, feeling a little sweaty from wearing so many clothes to bed. He walked into the attached bathroom. “HOLY SHIT!” He all but screamed at the sight of the huge bathroom. Why did the bathtub alone look bigger than his whole bathroom back home?! He sighed and shook his head, deciding to try and accept his rich life for the next month. He brushed his teeth and tilted his head, doing a quick google search for Damian Wayne. Huh. Apparently he was a model from time to time. That checked out, from what Jon had seen the previous day. But there wasn’t much about his family in there… _Interesting._ He hopped in the shower and stepped out a few minutes later only to realize that his bags, and therefore clothes, were all still in the main ‘living’ room of the suite. He dried himself off with a sigh, and slipped on the bathrobe, which was scented for some reason, before heading out of the bathroom, then the room, into the beautiful ‘living’ room. He couldn’t seem to get used to it. The other room doors were still shut, so he assumed Damian was either still sleeping, or getting ready. _Getting ready to look like a billion dollars again._ Jon sighed and picked up his bags, turning to head back into his room when he heard a door click, quickly followed by a catcall whistle. He turned around again to see Damian standing in the main doorway, holding two mugs, presumably of coffee.

Damian smirked and tilted his head, “Morning, pretty. We have an instant coffee machine in our room, but I figured I’d rather bring some fresh stuff. Do you take anything in yours? I’ll have it ready for when you’re dressed.”

Jon blushed lightly and tilted his head, “M-Morning. Thanks, I take milk and sugar. I’ll be right back.” 

Damian chuckled softly as he saw Jon scurry inside his room. _Too cute._

Jon came out a few moments later wearing black jeans, a light grey t-shirt and a blue and green flannel. He looked over at Damian, who was at the counter, facing away and preparing their coffees. As assured though, Damian was in casual attire. Fitted blue jeans, a light blue button up shirt topped with a thin white v-neck sweater. He still looked like a billion dollars even though it was casual though. 

Jon walked up to Damian and gently poked the small of his back. Damian couldn’t hide the slight shudder, but pretended not to be startled, “You’re playing pranks rather early.”

Jon shrugged, but definitely noticed Damian’s shudder, which made him smirk ever so slightly. He stepped beside Damian and pointed at the two mugs, “Which one’s mine?”

Damian smiled and picked them both up, offering the one in his right hand to Jon, “Pretty sure it’s this one.”

Jon nodded and took the mug, blowing into it gently before taking a sip, “Oh. I think this may be yours. No sugar.”

Damian tilted his head and took a short sip from his own mug, “Oh. You’re right.”

The two males exchanged mugs, laughing a little. Jon blushed lightly. It was almost like they were a really old couple somehow. Damian didn’t wait to take a long sip from his mug, waking himself up with his sugarless coffee. Jon, however, just stared at his mug for a few moments. If he took a sip, it would be like sharing an indirect kiss with Damian. It seemed like something so trivial and so silly to care about, but it did make Jon turn redder and redder by the moment. He couldn’t help but think about it.

Damian, seeming to read right through Jon’s blush, grinned and leaned closer, almost at Jon’s ear, “I already took a sip, so you know, we’ve kinda already shared that indirect kiss. Besides, I would love it if my date was actually awake through the day.”

Jon’s eyes widened and he buried his face in the mug, raising it and taking a long sip to hide his embarrassment. Damian grinned and reached forward with his free hand to fix the collar of Jon’s flannel. He quickly finished up his coffee and set his mug down.

“So, did you have any specific sites you wanted to see in London?”

Jon shrugged, finally lowering his mug a bit, “I guess most of the touristy stuff. I’ve never been here before.”

Damian smiled and nodded, his hand lingering on Jon’s collar, “We do have a few days. Would you like to sightsee and then shop, or the other way?”

Jon thought for a moment, setting his empty mug down beside Damian’s, “Sightseeing first, I guess. But if we pass by any good stores, we can make pit stops. I do have to buy gifts for my family, so try not to bankrupt me when buying clothes.”

Damian chuckled and nodded, “Roger that. Although… You do know that I’d pay for everything if you let me, right?”

Jon sighed, “You’re not my sugar daddy.”

Damian shrugged, “That depends entirely on whether you want my money and want to call me daddy or not~”

Jon spluttered and nudged Damian in the gut, albeit not hard, “How can you say such embarrassing things with a straight face?”

Damian shrugged, “I just know what I like, and I don’t mind being open about it.” He grinned and leaned in to place an arm around Jon’s waist.

Jon raised an eyebrow, grinning back at that, “And in this situation, what exactly is it you like? Being called daddy?”

Damian grinned, “I thought I was being quite clear that it’s you. Though I can see myself getting into this daddy thing, if you want me to.”

Jon cleared his throat, “You don’t even know me.”

Damian nodded, “Isn’t that why I’m taking you captive?”

At that, Jon chuckled and leaned in, impulsively wrapping his arms around Damian’s neck, “You’re so funny.”

Damian was clearly caught off guard by the gesture, but it didn’t stop him from hugging back. He placed one hand at Jon’s hip and wrapped the other one around his waist, “I didn’t know being funny warranted a hug.”

Jon blushed lightly and pulled away, but Damian still held him close enough, “S-Sorry, it was an impulse.”

Damian shrugged, “Don’t be. It was cute.”

Jon blushed and averted his eyes from Damian’s, his gaze once again falling on Damian’s lips. He tried not to stare too much, but it seemed to be in vain, because Damian grinned, “You really should be more aware of the looks you give me. I’m perfectly fine to push you down on the couch and spend the whole day cuddling and snogging you.”

Jon blushed deeper, “N-Not today…” _But we do have a few days,_ he almost added, but then decided that sounded a bit desperate.

Now, Damian Wayne didn’t show many facial expressions. Not other than smug or poker faces anyway. But he did visibly seem to light up at Jon’s words, “Don’t give me an inch. It’s risky.”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh at that, leaning on Damian’s shoulder with his own shoulders quivering from laughter, “Your words and face don’t agree at all! You’re so silly.”

Damian smiled and let go of Jon’s waist, ruffling his hair a bit before withdrawing his hands, “You have a nice laugh.”

Jon blushed, “Okay stop!! Let’s just go, alright? Come on!”

Damian grinned and nodded, “Oh alright. I’ll tone down the flirting.”

Jon smiled and picked up his small bag, throwing it over his shoulder. It just had his wallet, ID, camera, and a few other things. “Shall we?”

Damian smiled and took a blue baseball cap (which he may or may not have bought from the hotel’s gift shop) that matched with Jon’s flannel coincidentally, throwing it on Jon’s head, “Okay, let’s go. You’ll likely need the hat.”

Jon tilted his head, “But you won’t?” They stepped out of the room and headed to the elevator.

Damian took Jon’s hand and smiled, “Hats don’t suit me. You have a nice face shape for one though.”

Jon shrugged and stepped into the elevator, feeling all the blood in his body rushing towards his left hand that was in Damian’s hand. He returned the grip on Damian’s hand for a moment, but then loosened it just enough to adjust their grip and interlock their fingers. He blushed deeper. _I guess this is a date after all._ He looked up at Damian, once again dumbfounded by how hot the taller male was. He frowned a bit, “I hope we don’t look too mismatched.”

“You really don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Jon frowned more, as they stepped off the elevator, “No, that’s not true! I look just fine, but it’s you who doesn’t give himself enough credit! Every time I look at you, I’m floored by how attractive you are! You’re just in a tier of your own.”

Damian sighed and walked them outside, “Funny, because that’s how I feel about you.” Sean’s limousine pulled up in front of the hotel soon enough. Damian smiled and opened the door for Jon. Jon got inside and sat down, but this time only moved to the middle, choosing to sit closer to Damian this time. Damian smiled and got in as well, quickly reaching for Jon’s hand again. “Sean, I think we’ll start in Hyde Park.”

Sean nodded and slowly pulled the car out. Jon blushed lightly and looked up at Damian, scooting a bit closer still, “Just so you know, this is my first date in like a year.”

Damian grinned and stroked Jon’s hand gently, “Oh? Happy to hear that. The stakes are high for me then.”

Jon shrugged, “Not sure about the stakes, but the bar is low, I can tell you.”

Damian grinned, “Well, if nothing else, I can at least raise the bar.”

Jon grinned, “You get a whole month to raise it. I pity the next person.”

“If there is one,” Damian remarked smugly, “I’m quite confident in my dating skills, you know?”

Jon grinned, “I’d hope so. Else the next month is going to be a drag.”

Damian smiled and pointed outside after a few minutes, “Sean, you can drop us off by the statues. That’s a good entry point.”

Jon smiled as the car pulled up and looked outside, “I guess Hyde Park is the Central Park of London?”

Damian nodded and stepped out, letting Jon out and then quickly taking his hand again, “Yeah, basically. It’s a lot older though, of course.”

Jon nodded and tilted his head, “You should know I’m not super into parks. But I know mum will want to see pictures…”

Damian smiled and nodded, “Let me know if you want pictures of you.”

Jon blushed lightly and tilted his head, “Actually… I would like one, at least, of both of us…”

Damian tilted his head, “For your mum?”

Jon blushed deeply, “What? No! For me!! She’d freak out if I told her I found a date on the flight! And don’t even get me started on my dad!”

Damian snickered a bit and tilted his head, “Overprotective parents?”

Jon sighed and shook his head, “Don’t get me started. It took me a whole two weeks to even convince them I’d be fine coming here alone. But I’m going to have to tell them that plans changed, and I have no idea how to do it without freaking them out.” Damian smiled and tilted his head but didn’t say much as they walked inside the park. Jon tilted his head, almost reading through his silence, “I take it you don’t have overprotective parents?”

Damian blinked out of his quiet and tilted his head, “You’re perceptive… Actually, my dad is pretty protective, but it’s almost to the point that he cares about protecting me than about me… If that makes sense.”

Jon sighed and squeezed Damian’s hand, “Yeah?”

Damian smiled and pointed over at the first statue, “That’s a statue of Achilles.”

Jon blinked a couple of times, “Oohh! I do want a picture next to that!”

Damian tilted his head, “You like Greek classics?”

Jon cleared his throat nervously, “Eh.. Not quite. I told you I’m a 2D nerd, right? So there’s this anime series called Fate, and they have a bunch of Greek mythological and legendary characters. And I really like Achilles in one of their shows…”

Damian chuckled a bit and held his hand out, “Hand over the camera.”

Jon smiled and handed over the polaroid camera before running over to Achilles and posing like a child. Damian snickered and clicked the picture before calling Jon back as the picture printed out. Jon came back and waved the glossy paper for a minute as the colour developed. He looked down at the picture and smiled, “Thanks! It looks really good!”

Damian smiled and tilted his head, “You’re pretty photogenic, probably.”

Jon sighed and shrugged, “I’ve heard that before.”

Damian smiled and handed the camera back before holding his hand out for Jon. Jon put the camera in his bag and the picture inside a small album he carried for this express purpose. He then took Damian’s hand and smiled, “So, tell me more about your family.”

Damian raised an eyebrow, “Well… It’s very dysfunctional, I’ll tell you. My dad just keeps adopting kids, it’s like a problem. I’m actually his only blood son, not that it really matters. There’s four of us brothers. Grayson is the eldest. Dick Grayson, but I’ve just always called him Grayson. I mean actually, I’ve always referred to all of them by their last names. Grayson, Drake, Todd, Cain…” He leaned in and whispered into Jon’s ear, “Between you and me, I was a pretty bratty kid.”

Jon snickered and tilted his head, “That doesn’t seem likely somehow.”

Damian chuckled, “It is though!” He gently squeezed Jon’s hand, looking down, “My mother raised me till I was ten. She’s not exactly the most…stable person. And then one day she just came and dropped me at my dad’s. It was a shock. I’d never even met him before then, but I’d heard of him. And then I found out he had adopted other sons. I guess I just felt angry that she left me, and that he couldn’t have taken me sooner.”

Jon smiled and returned the squeeze on Damian’s hand, “Well, for what it’s worth, I think you turned out fine, from what I’ve seen.”

Damian sighed and smiled weakly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bore you.”

Jon shook his head, “No, I should be sorry. I didn’t mean to pry, and make you remember any traumas.”

Damian smiled, “No, I’m fine. I came to terms with those things years ago.”

Jon nodded and tilted his head, looking up at Damian. He sighed and leaned in, standing on his toes, pecking Damian’s cheek before quickly withdrawing, “S-Sorry, I didn’t know how to diffuse the tension, so I just did the first thing that came to mind.”

Damian blinked a couple of times and shook his head, “You surprise me every time…”

Jon grinned and tilted his head, “That’s my specialty.”

Damian smiled and tilted his head, “It’s nice to come here before it gets too humid. Or starts to rain.”

Jon tilted his head, “So London rains are a real thing, and not just a meme?”

Damian snickered, “Oh no, they are very real.” Jon smiled, clicking a few pictures on his phone every now and then. Damian tilted his head, “Not on your polaroid?”

Jon shook his head, “No, these are for my mum. The polaroid ones are for me.”

Damian smiled and nodded, “So I’m going to be in your album?”

Jon shrugged and smiled, “If you want to be.”

Damian grinned, “If it’s a good picture.”

Jon smiled and tilted his head, “Okay, so… I think that’s all the patience I have for a park.”

Damian smiled and turned on his heel, “Alright, let’s head back to the car then.” Jon smiled and leaned closer to Damian as they retraced their steps back towards the car waiting for them. “So, where should we go next?”

Jon shrugged and tilted his head, “You’re the one who knows the city. I’d like to see London Bridge though. And the Big Ben. And go on the London Eye. And see Harrods…”

Damian smirked, “Harrods is an amazing idea. It’s not that far from here, and it’s the perfect place to buy you-”

Jon rolled his eyes, “I’m not shopping from Harrods. I have no interest in spending all of my life’s savings on a belt.”

Damian smiled and tilted his head, “Am I allowed to get you anything?”

Jon raised an eyebrow, “On top of paying for me to stay in a 10 star hotel, and taking me on a cruise around Europe? I don’t think so.”

Damian pouted a bit and opened the car door for Jon, “What if I want to? Besides, I’m not exactly the one paying for the cruise. It’s explicitly my father.”

Jon sighed and sat inside the car, waiting for Damian, “Yeah, but I’m not coming along because your family is rich. I just like spending time with you, and am apparently terrible at saying no to attractive people. It’s alright, really.”

Damian sighed and nodded, “Oh alright.” He got inside his car and placed his arm around Jon’s shoulders, “You know, I don’t want to buy you things because I want you to feel like you owe me. You don’t. Not a thing. I just like getting pretty things for pretty boys.”

Jon sighed, “I know you’re not trying to make me feel like I owe you. If I thought that, I wouldn’t have readily agreed to spending a month with you. But I just don’t like letting people buy me things. Even my own family, sometimes.”

Damian sighed and nodded, “Especially family, in my case.”

Jon snickered a bit and tilted his head, “I guess that’s a universal problem.”

Damian shrugged and sighed, “You wouldn’t believe it.”

Jon leaned closer to Damian and looked out as they reached Harrods. Now, Jon Kent was not much of a shopper. In fact, he didn’t care for it at all. More importantly, he was so comfortable, that he just didn’t want to step out of the car. He pouted a bit and looked up at Damian, “Can’t we just do an in-car tour of the city? And then go back? Then we can come see the Big Ben and London Eye in the evening, when it’ll be a nicer view from heights.”

Damian tilted his head, “You don’t want to shop?”

Jon shrugged, “I’m not much of a shopper. And I really don’t like spending time in stores I won’t shop at.”

Damian smiled and pulled Jon closer, “Okay, get comfortable.” He turned to Sean, “Sean, change of plans. We’ll just drive around for a little bit, and then go back to the hotel. Then you can come pick us up at 6PM.”

Sean nodded and pulled away from the stores, starting to drive around the area. Damian tilted his head, “So you don’t like parks or shopping. What _do_ you like?”

Jon thought for a bit, “Well… I actually do like parks, somewhat. They’re just not my favourite. I like sceneries. So there are better places to see good sceneries from than parks.”

Damian smiled, “Oh that’s good to hear. There will be a lot of those to see from SS Batman.”

Jon tilted his head, “SS Batman?”

Damian nodded, “Yeah… There’s a light aboard that creates a bat in the sky, so Father named it Batman. I don’t know what goes on in his head though so don’t even ask.”

Jon chuckled and bit and nuzzled his nose against Damian’s nose, “Your family sounds interesting. What do you guys do?”

Damian tensed up at that and looked over at Jon, “Er… You really want to know?”

Jon raised an eyebrow and apprehensively pulled himself off Damian’s shoulder, “Should I be worried?”

Damian sighed and shrugged, “You tell me. Look, I didn’t mean to keep this from you. And it’s not exactly something I’m proud of. Or even take part in, for the most part. And I mean, really, we do work within the law about 70% of the time..”

Jon’s eyes widened and he pulled away even further, “WHAT? What _do_ you do?!”

Damian bit his lip and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “We, uh… We’re a mob… Mafia, crime family, what-”

“Oh my god.” Jon’s jaw dropped open.

Damian sighed and rubbed his temples with the same hand, “Look, I know this sounds bad… I’m only being honest because I think it’s fair to you, but really, we’re not your average mafia family.”

“It _SOUNDS_ bad?! This _is_ bad, Damian! Why would you not lead with this?!” Jon found himself panting a little bit, trying to keep himself somewhat calm.

Damian sighed, “Maybe because this is how people react? Leading with ‘I’m a member of a crime family’ is not a good way to flirt with a cute guy!”

Jon sighed and tilted his head, “Yeah, I guess that’s fair. But come on! This isn’t right! You could’ve told me. Maybe when I made the Godfather joke?!”

Damian sighed, “I’m telling you now… Listen, we really don’t do the usual stuff. No drugs, no unnecessary murdering. Though my second eldest Todd sometimes disagrees on that.”

“Not helping!”

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. We’re more like vigilantes, I guess. We beat up bad guys and leave them for the cops… Sometimes cross lines in the interest of the greater good, to be quite candid. And we deal in weapons, but only to keep a tighter control on who actually can get access to them. But we do all of it to try and keep the city safe, in our own way.”

Jon sighed and took a deep breath, “Hold on. I need a minute. Or a million.”

Damian sighed and tilted his head, “Should I give you a bit? I can take a cab back to the hotel.”

Jon sighed and shook his head, “No. Stay. Despite what I just found out, you’re the only one I trust in this whole city right now. And now knowing that Sean is a chauffeur for a mob, I don’t know how I feel about being alone in the car with him. Sorry, Sean, no offence.”

The driver shrugged. Damian sighed and clenched his fists, holding back from hugging Jon close and telling him everything would be okay.

Jon just looked down at the seat and played with the hem of his flannel nervously. What was he going to do? His family was going to _freak_ out. Until this morning, he thought it would only be his dad, and his mom and brother would likely just encourage him. But how could he keep this from them? And even if he did, if they ever found out, it would be the end of him. He looked up at Damian nervously, “Aren’t you scared?” Damian tilted his head, so Jon continued, “Of getting caught. Or hurt. Or killed. Or any number of awful things. This isn’t a comic book, you know?”

Damian sighed and nodded, “I know. But Gotham city is a shit-hole. I could get hurt or killed without being in my business. Hell, innocent children get hurt every day. We just hope to lessen that, and help the cops, even if they don’t want our help. I’m _far_ more scared of pushing a nice guy like yourself away because of what my family does.”

Jon bit his lip and tilted his head, “Seriously? You’re more scared of losing a chance at a relationship of some sort than of dying?”

Damian shrugged, “I guess Gotham city does that to a person. You live with the possibility of death hanging over your head for so long that it just doesn’t faze you after a point.”

Jon sighed and bit his lip, “Well. We’re not in Gotham city right now. So your family won’t be trying to beat people up, right? Or performing any illegal trades?”

Damian nodded confidently, “Yeah, not at all. It’s all about Drake and Sandsmark this month.”

Jon blinked a couple of times, “Wait… Sandsmark as in…Cassandra Sandsmark? Cassie?”

Damian raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, how do you know her?”

Jon spluttered a little bit, “No way! Small world!! Cassie is a friend of the family. I haven’t met her in years, probably not since I was 7 or so, but I know her aunt Diana well! She’s a close friend of my father’s, and they sometimes work together. Wait…does she know?”

Damian shrugged, “Small world indeed. And presumably so, Drake doesn’t really keep shut about anything.”

Jon sighed and nodded, “Okay… I guess if Cassie can marry into your family, I should be fine to just go on a cruise with you. And I don’t exactly want to leave you…”

Damian sighed in relief and pulled Jon into a tight hug, “Oh thank goodness.”

Jon blushed lightly and loosely hugged Damian back, patting his back gently, “You’re silly.”

Damian shrugged and chuckled a bit, “Whatever you say.”

Jon sighed a bit in relief, feeling Damian remain the same Damian he had known for just about 24 hours. This was really risky, but at least he had Damian’s word that he could go home at any point. Jon bit his lip and tilted his head, “Can we go back? I could use some ice cream and a movie right about now.”

Damian smirked and nodded, “Done. Sean, you heard him.”

Jon sighed and leaned against Damian’s shoulder again, although this time definitely feeling considerably less comfortable and safe in Damian’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter this time, with a lot of things going on, but I couldn't find any better suited place to end it, so I'm rolling with it.

Jon Kent was sitting on the couch, knees pulled to his chest and leaning back, looking up at the ceiling. It had been a few minutes since they got back to the hotel suite. The rest of the car ride had been rather awkward, mostly just silence, except for an occasional cough. Damian had then sent Jon on up to their suite, and was trying to find some DVDs to bring up to watch, since the front desk had quite a library of DVDs for the guests to borrow. 

Jon jumped in his seat a bit when he heard the door open. He turned around to see Damian walk through the frame. Damian sighed at Jon’s reaction, looking down in guilt, “I, uh, see housekeeping already came by.”

Jon nodded and smiled weakly, “Yeah, looks like it. What did you find?”

Damian raised an eyebrow, “You should ask what I didn’t find. They had all of the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit movies. The entire Marvel Cinematic Universe. All Jaws movies. Jurassic Park, World, Matrix, Star Wars, you name it. They also had a whole bunch of chick flicks, but I don’t know that genre too well. And then just about all the Disney classics.. And then I realized we hadn’t really discussed what movies you like, so I just brought a few random ones, I hope there is one you like.” Damian walked over to the couch and lay out the 5 DVDs he had brought with him. The animated _Beauty and the Beast_ , _Les Misérables_ , _Groundhog Day_ , _Jurassic Park_ and _Black Panther_.

Jon looked over the movies and smiled, “You guessed pretty well. I love all these movies except Les Mis.”

Damian tilted his head, “You… _don’t_ like Les Mis?!”

Jon shook his head, “Oh, don’t get me wrong. I love the musical. I’ve seen it live a couple of times. I love the story too. I just hate the movie. I can’t stand the singing. There is maybe 3 actors whose singing is bearable. And even the music doesn’t have as much of an impact through a screen. I just don’t like live action movie musicals in general.”

Damian raised an eyebrow, “Wow, what an articulate response. I was expecting a yes or a no… But I totally see what you mean by that.”

Jon grinned and nodded, “Good. Also, I pick _Beauty and the Beast_. Classics are always good.”

Damian nodded and immediately walked towards the large TV, opening the shelf under it and opening the DVD drive, putting inside the disk. He then turned the TV on before walking back to the couch and sitting down, albeit keeping a safe distance from Jon.

Jon eyed the distance between them and tilted his head, “Do you…” _Not what to sit with me?_ He almost said. Instead, he shook his head and put on a bit of a grin, “Are you scared of me?”

Damian chuckled and shook his head, “I think it’s obvious I’m not the one who’s scared.”

Jon tilted his head and shifted closer to Damian, “That would imply I’m scared.”

Damian sighed in relief and took the throw, tossing it over Jon’s back, wrapping him up in it. “I would understand if you were, you know.”

Jon shook his head and snuggled in the blankets, “I should point out that you promised me ice cream.”

Damian nodded, “I know. They’re bringing sundaes up soon.” 

Jon grinned and looked up at Damian, “Good… Can I ask you a favour?” Damian tilted his head, prompting Jon to go on, so Jon did, “Can you hold me close?”

Damian immediately threw his arms around the cinnamon roll that was Jon, and pulled him as close as possible. He stretched his legs out onto the ottoman, then pulled Jon into his lap, spreading his own legs out so that Jon was in between Damian’s legs, back leaning against the taller male’s chest. 

Jon sighed in relief and leaned into Damian’s tight hold in relief, “Thanks…”

Damian smiled and nuzzled his nose into Jon’s hair, “That’s what I’m here for.”

Jon sighed and nuzzled against Damian’s neck, “I hope they just let themselves in, because I want to neither get up nor let you get up.”

Damian snickered a bit and shrugged, “I’m sure they’ll find a way.” Jon sighed and leaned back against Damian’s chest, quietly singing along to _Belle._ Damian smiled and rested his chin on Jon’s head, tilting his own to the side, “You sing quite well, you know?”

Jon shrugged, “I took music in high school for a bit. Sang in choirs. I’m just alright.”

Damian smiled and nodded as there was a knock on the door. He sighed and turned his head, “Come on in, we’re in the middle of a scene.”

It took a moment, but the room door opened and one of the staff entered with a rolling tray, bringing two large sundaes to the two boys, as well as a lot of other snacks, both sweet and savoury. The lady seemed to get a little flustered at the sight of the two boys cuddling, looking rather excited about witnessing it. She gave a brief bow and smiled, “E-Enjoy.” She then quickly ran off, probably to tell her friends.

Jon tilted his head and pouted a bit, “We’re not some circus attraction. She knows that, right?”

Damian snickered and pulled Jon closer, nuzzling his nose against Jon’s neck, “I don’t mind… Makes everyone know that you’re taken. For now, at least.”

Jon tilted his head and looked back at Damian, “Where did all that confidence from earlier go? About being good at dating, and _if_ there will be a next person, and whatnot.”

Damian sighed and shrugged, “I guess I’m just happy you decided to stay.”

Jon sighed and leaned back in Damian’s arms, “You know, I’m pretty scared of your family, and for you, because I don’t want to see you get hurt. But…I do still enjoy your company. I like you. And if you thought I was the kind of guy who would pull away because of something like that, then I really need to show you more of the kind of guy I really am.”

Damian tightened his hold around Jon for a second, but didn’t say anything. After a couple of moments, and after Belle’s father got caught by the beast, Damian finally loosened his hold and reached over to the tray, handing Jon his ice cream sundae. “Here you go, don’t want that to melt.”

Jon chuckled a bit and tilted his head, “Is it okay that I’m here? How will you eat?”

Damian tilted his head for a moment then wrapped his arms around Jon’s stomach, pulling his back flush against his own chest, “You can feed me. We can just share both~” Jon blushed deeply and bit his lip, lifting off a spoonful of ice cream, along with some nuts and a piece of the wafer before looking over his shoulder and holding the spoon out for Damian. Damian grinned and rested his chin on Jon’s shoulder to make it easier on both of them, before eating from the spoon happily. “That’s quite good, you know?”

Jon nodded dumbly and picked up another spoonful, this time eating it himself, though not without some hesitation and intense blushing. He then held out another spoon for Damian, which Damian ate, and almost immediately after, began tickling Jon’s sides. Jon twitched and looked back at Damian, blushing profusely, “W-What are you doing?!”

Damian smiled and shrugged a bit, “You refused to say anything, so I got bored~”

Jon puffed his cheeks a bit and turned back to the screen, “I’ll remind you that I have control over when you eat ice cream.”

Damian nodded, “Of course. And I have now learned that you are ticklish, so you just try to keep that ice cream from me and we’ll see who wins~”

Jon blushed lightly and continued to alternate feeding Damian and himself ice cream. At some point though, about halfway through the movie, Jon seemed to pause for a little too long before feeding Damian. Damian tilted his head and looked over at Jon only to see the younger male had fallen asleep. It had been a bit of a stressful day for him, after all. Damian sighed and plucked the almost empty second bowl of ice cream from Jon’s hands, setting it back on the tray before leaning over and laying Jon down on the couch. He hit pause on the movie before laying himself down beside Jon, letting the younger one use his arm as a pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed, simply enjoying Jon’s presence, even if he was asleep.

It had been a strange day for Damian too. Now, Damian Wayne was used to one of a few responses to his identity. He was either met with wonder, in the _He’s Bruce Wayne’s kid!_ vibe. Or he was met with fear, from the people who knew the Wayne family better. It had never happened before that someone looked at him with concern after finding out what his family did. _Aren’t you scared?_ Jon’s words echoed in Damian’s mind. He opened his eyes to look down at Jon. He couldn’t believe that a young man who, of course, had no experience dealing with crime families, could have such an innocent reaction. He sighed and leaned in, pressing his lips against Jon’s forehead, muttering a quiet, “Thank you.” Jon didn’t know, and probably never would know, how it had saved Damian to hear those words. Damian had all but given up on having a meaningful relationship while living the life he lived. He scared off too many people, so the best he could do were one-night stands, and that too only if he wasn’t recognized to begin with. But how long could anyone live like that? Even the so-called heartless Damian Wayne came to want a meaningful relationship. He sighed and closed his eyes, playing with Jon’s hair as the younger male slept off the stress of the last few hours.

_This was a frequent dream for Damian Wayne. It seemed to find its way into his sleep at least once a week. It always started the same way, though sometimes changed minor things throughout its course. It always began with Damian coming home. Not to his actual home, where his brothers and father were waiting for him. His home that he had shared with his once boyfriend, Colin Wilkes. It was quite an old memory, but maybe it was because he was so young that it had left quite an impression on him. He had only been 17 after all. He had moved out of his house at 17 to live with his boyfriend, and it had only worked for as long as it did because of how rich his family was._

_Anyway, the dream began as usual. Damian came home slightly past 11 with a few bruises on his arm and face, shutting the door behind him. His boyfriend of the same age - a redhead shortie with long bangs and a slim figure - rushed to the door to greet Damian, only to gasp in shock at the sight of Damian’s injuries. “Damian, what happened? Are you okay?”_

_Damian sighed and nodded, placing his hand over his reddened cheek to hide it a bit, “‘M fine, Colin… Penguin’s guys got rough when I refused to give them any weapons. I had it handled though.”_

_Colin took another step back and shook his head, “No, you’re not. You’re injured. How long are you going to keep this up?”_

_Damian sighed and kicked his shoes off, walking past Colin and over to the couch, crashing down on it, “It’s fine, Colin. How was today’s calculus homework? I still have to do it.”_

_Colin bit his lip and simply looked at Damian. He didn’t move from where he was standing, “I can’t do this, Damian.”_

_Damian chuckled a bit and turned his head over to Colin, “Oh come on, it’s just a few calculus problems. Should we do them tog-”_

_“_ **_Not the calculus_ , ** _dumbass. I can’t…do this anymore.” He actioned at the both of them, causing Damian to sit up straight on the couch in concern. “I can’t, okay?! It’s painful to be waiting alone at home for you every day, wondering whether you’ll even come back or not. And every time, you tell me you’re fine, but you know what? I’m not. It just feels like you care more about your family’s illegal business than you do about me. And I can’t take it anymore.”_

_Damian raised an eyebrow and stood up, “Colin, don’t do this. Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.”_

_Colin shook his head and stepped back further, “I’m scared of you, okay!? Is that enough for you? I’m terrified of you, because you always take on strong people, who often have weapons, but you always come home victorious. I’m scared of what kind of person that makes you! We’re 17, Damian. This isn’t normal. At least, not for me. I can’t do this. Your love is too painful for me.”_

_Damian blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth, but no words or sounds would come out. Suddenly, there was a pit ofblack at Damian’s feet, and Damian was falling straight down into it. This was where the dream took its liberty with the memory, because obviously Damian did not really fall into some void._

“An!”

_Damian faintly heard a voice as he fell down the void. He called out to it, tried to reach out. Before he knew it, he was screaming._

“DAMIAN!”

Damian woke up in a cold sweat when he felt his body being jerked back and forth a little bit. He panted heavily and looked down to see Jon’s very concerned face.

“Are you okay?! You were sweating like crazy, and mumbling in your sleep. Looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare there.”

Damian sighed and pulled Jon closer to him, kissing his head, “Yeah… I was. Thanks for waking me up.”

Jon tilted his head and squirmed a little bit so he could look up at Damian’s face, “You wanna talk about it?”

Damian sighed and shook his head, “Not particularly. It’s just the same nightmare I’ve been having for 4 years now. At least this time I had someone to wake me up.”

Jon smiled and shook his head, “Don’t give me too much credit there. When did we fall asleep?”

Damian sighed and sat up, followed by Jon, who snuggled up to Damian’s arm, “You fell asleep about halfway through the second sundae. So I paused the movie to let you get comfortable, but I guess I fell asleep at some point too.”

Jon sighed and nodded, stroking Damian’s arm gently, “It’s not because of me, is it?”

Damian blinked a couple of times and tilted his head, “What? Me having a nightmare?” Jon nodded dumbly, his bottom lip quivering a little in guilt. Damian sighed, “Don’t be ridiculous. I told you, I’ve had that dream for 4 years. I guess it’s my own fear or scaring away nice people like you, that makes me have that nightmare.”

Jon tilted his head, “Because you scared one away 4 years back?” Damian froze, but it was clearly an unspoken yes. Jon sighed and pulled away from Damian before getting on his knees, so that he was able to look down at Damian. He grabbed either side of Damian’s face in his hands and squished it gently, making Damian look straight into his eyes, “Listen here. First of all, I don’t scare easily. Well, I do, and I’m scared of everything, but I’m not scared of people. And I’m not scared of you. I’ll say it again, if I was, I wouldn’t be here with you. Second of all, just because one person got scared and left you doesn’t mean that everyone else will do the same. I hate being compared to someone I don’t even know. So don’t hold back on me on account of some guy I don’t know, and will never be. Am I clear?”

Damian tilted his head and nodded slowly. “Yesh,” He whispered while his face was being squished. 

Jon snickered a bit and leaned in, kissing the corner of Damian’s mouth. As it turns out, that was a bad decision. Possibly. The moment his lips touched just outside of Damian’s lips, Damian grabbed Jon’s waist and tossed him back on the couch, crawling on top him and pinning him down. Jon gulped and bit his lip, “Um… Damian?”

Damian grinned and tilted his head, “You really thought you could kiss me and I would stay in control?”

Jon gulped again, “I…er… Yes?”

Damian chuckled a bit and leaned down, kissing Jon square on his lips, reaching up and stroking Jon’s neck. He pulled away after a brief moment and tilted his head, “Can I continue?”

Jon blushed deeply and tilted his head, “Ye..um… Y-Yeah…”

Damian smiled and stroked Jon’s jawline, slowly pulling Jon’s lower lip down before kissing him once again, sucking Jon’s lower lip and teething it gently. Jon whimpered softly and sucked on Damian’s top lip in a similar way. He groaned and opened his lips wider, holding Damian’s waist, clenching Damian’s shirt in his hand. Damian grinned wider and slipped his tongue inside Jon’s mouth, rubbing it against Jon’s tongue just for a few moments before pulling away, looking down into Jon’s eyes.

Jon smiled and licked his lips, “You’re good…”

Damian grinned and lay down beside Jon, wrapping his arm around Jon’s neck and nuzzling against it, “You too.” 

Jon snickered and leaned into Damian’s hold, “Sometimes you’re a little unexpectedly adorable…”

Damian smiled and shrugged, “Not as much as you.”

“Can’t you just take the compliment?” Jon sighed and held Damian’s arm that was around his neck.

Damian sighed, “No, it’s true. You’re just way cuter.”

Jon sighed and shook his head, “Silly. Are we planning to do anything later today?”

Damian shrugged, “We can go get a nice dinner. And then go to the London Eye. How about that?”

Jon smiled, “I like that!”

Damian thought for a bit and looked at Jon after a second, “Er… Can we go shopping before? There’s a particular restaurant I want to take you to, but it’s a bit of a fancy restaurant. They won’t allow any denim, even if it’s me.”

Jon bit his lip and nodded, “Okay, sure!”

Damian smiled and sat up on the couch, holding his hand out to Jon. When Jon took his hand, he pulled him up and got them both on their feet, intentionally pulling Jon a bit too hard so that the shorter male would fall into his chest. Damian smiled and hugged Jon tightly, “You’re a good guy, Jon Kent.”

Jon smiled and wrapped his arm around Damian’s chest, looking up at him with a wide, warm grin, “I try.”

Damian smiled and pecked Jon’s forehead before letting go of him and tilting his head, “Do you want to change? Or are you good?”

Jon shrugged, “I’m fine, since I’ll have to change anyway when we buy clothes. Do you want to change?”

Damian smiled and nodded, “I will. Don’t want to look like a clown next to you once we get you a new outfit after all~”

Jon smiled and nodded, patting Damian’s back, “Okay, I’ll wait here.”

Damian smiled and walked off towards his own room. He quickly changed into a 2 piece suit. He wore a grey blazer and the matching pants, along with a light pink shirt. He threw on a burgundy tie, but didn’t tighten it all the way so that he didn’t look too formal. He slipped on a pair of Mexlan dress shoes, wondering if Jon would lose his mind about it again. He snickered a bit at the thought as he fixed his hair before walking out of his room. Jon was sitting on the couch, having straightened out his own appearance a little bit as well. He was texting away on his phone, presumably messaging his family. Jon turned to Damian and his jaw dropped quite obviously. 

Damian chuckled and tilted his head, “Do you have a suit kink, or is it just me in suits that you like?”

Jon blushed and shrugged, “Bit of both, I think.”

Damian smiled and held his hand out to Jon, “Shall we?”

Jon nodded and threw on his bag before skipping up to Damian and holding Damian’s hand, “We should take that picture together once I get new clothes.”

Damian smiled and nodded, “Sounds like an idea.” He led them out of the room and headed towards the elevators. “Do you have a preference for where we go shopping?”

Jon shrugged, “At this point, you know that my only preference is something I can afford.”

Damian chuckled and tilted his head, “How would you feel about free clothes? I know a designer who owes me a favour, and promised me a free outfit. We could go there.”

Jon tilted his head, “But they offered _you_ a free outfit, not me.”

Damian shrugged, “I don’t mind. His clothes aren’t exactly my style, but I think they would suit you.”

Jon sighed and nodded, “Only if you’re absolutely sure.”

Damian smiled and let go of Jon’s hand, wrapping an arm around Jon’s waist, “Literally. Anything for you.”

Jon chuckled and shook his head, “You’re the actual worst.”

Damian grinned and winked at Jon, letting go of his waist and grabbing his hand as the elevator door opened, “You know you like it~”

Jon sighed and followed along to the car, which was promptly waiting for them. When did Damian even call on Sean?! Or was Sean just magic? Jon chuckled to himself a little bit and got in the back seat, smiling at Sean, “Hi Sean.”

Sean tilted his head and nodded, “Hello, Master Jon. Where to, Master Damian?”

Damian smiled as he sat down beside Jon and shut the door, “We’ll go to Bart’s store, I want to get Jon some clothes.”

Sean nodded and started up the engine, heading into the city. Jon tilted his head and looked at Damian, “So your friend’s name is…Bart?”

Damian shrugged, “Friend is a loose term. His name is Bart Allen and his adoptive parents are friends of the family. I just happened to catch him taking booze from my father’s cabinet to keep him awake as he planned out his company. In exchange for my silence and the booze, he told me that when his company became successful, he’d let me have one or two outfits for free. So here we are. He’s quite successful now, even though his clothing isn’t my style. So I figure I can go collect.”

Jon nodded and smiled, “That’s actually pretty cool. But wow, I didn’t know people still named their kids Bart.”

Damian snickered, “Don’t tell him I told you, but his name is Bartholomew. Our family friend’s name is also Bartholomew, though he goes by Barry. Barry Allen. But anyway, when he was offered to foster another unfortunate soul with the same name, he jumped at the chance.”

Jon chuckled a bit and shrugged, “I guess that’s one way to go about it.” Damian nodded and stroked Jon’s hand gently, looking out as they approached a large store called _The Impulse_. Jon tilted his head, “Odd name. But it looks nice!”

Damian nodded and stepped out of the car, holding his hand out to Jon, “Come on. He’s a decent guy too, you may like him.”

Jon chuckled and tilted his head, taking Damian’s hand and stepping out before closing the door behind him. “Why do I get the feeling that that’s quite a high level of compliment coming from you?”

Damian smiled and walked them inside the large store. It seemed to cater to the fashionable young male - probably those right around Jon’s age. Jon looked around at a lot of stylish, yet wearable sweaters, pants, suits. It was perfect for someone who wanted to splurge on clothes, but still be able to wear them regularly, rather than buying a once-a-month type piece.

A short male quickly rushed up to the pair and looked up at Damian. He was just a hair shorter than Jon, with wavy brown hair and freckles on his face. He looked quite adorable, actually. The male grinned up at his two customers, “Well well, Damian. It took you long enough to show your face around here.” The male had a slight British accent mixed in with the predominant American accent. Proof of how long he had been around, perhaps.

Damian shrugged, “Turns out I spend most of my time on another continent, so you’ll have to forgive me for taking my time. Anyway, this is my friend, Jon. He’s looking for clothes, and I figured it would be a good time to cash in that favour you owe me.”

Bart grinned wider and turned his eyes to Jon, “Well hello, Jon. Damian never introduces me to his…friends.” He smirked slyly and held his hand out to Jon.

Jon took Bart’s hand and returned the smirk, “Does he usually introduce you to his dates, then?”

Bart gave Jon’s hand a quick shake before throwing his arm around Jon’s shoulder and looking at Damian, “Crash. I like this one. Where’d you find him?”

Damian shrugged, “The flight here.”

Jon puffed his cheeks, “Where’d he find me? I’m not a puppy!”

Bart shrugged, “You kind of are. Anyway, Jon. Let’s ignore him for a moment. What colours do you like? What types of fit? Let’s get you to try on some stuff. I’m happy to let you walk out of here with whatever you want.”

Jon looked at Damian over his shoulder, but Damian simply smiled and nodded, letting Bart do his thing. Bart and Damian did not share a similar personal fashion sense, but Damian would be caught dead before he would say that he didn’t trust Bart’s fashion sense. Bart knew exactly how to dress people to make them look most flattering, and seeing Bart enjoy Jon’s presence, Damian knew he had made the right choice.

Jon came out a few moments later wearing a pair of skinny black pants, a light purple shirt and a grey vest, although it wasn’t buttoned up. It fit Jon’s form quite well. Bart followed soon after, holding up a couple of options for ties, “Just about any of these would work, but what do you think?”

Jon looked at Damian despite his blush, holding his hands out a little bit, almost as if to say, “Look!” He looked at Damian for a couple of seconds before spinning on his heel and turning to the mirror behind him, checking the clothes out for himself. “I like this…”

Damian bit his lip and lowered his eyes so that they wouldn’t meet Jon’s in the mirror. He didn’t know what he would do if he made eye contact with Jon right now, and Jon saw how…hungry he looked.

Bart looked up and down at Jon for a second, before sighing, “Only like, huh? Okay, let’s find another.” He held Jon’s wrist and pulled him back into the fitting rooms, leaving him to undress while he walked around the store, picking up a number of pieces. 

After a few more tries, Jon finally came out wearing a pair of light blue pants with the hems folded up so the pants were cropped, a medium pink button-down shirt with a oversized, cream-coloured cardigan. It was the perfect balance of formal and casual. Bart nudged Jon a little bit so Damian could take a good look.

Damian turned beet red at the sight of Jon and averted his eyes immediately, “I-Is this…er…the one?”

Bart shrugged, “It’s the one he’ll wear. But I’m sending the whole lot that we tried on with you. No charge of course. Jon just looked so amazing in all of them, that nobody else deserves them.”

Jon tilted his head and looked up at Damian, “I-Is this too much?”

Damian quickly looked down at Jon, only to turn redder at the sight of him, “Uh.. No! Not that… You look…really gorgeous.”

Jon smiled and stood up on his bare toes to kiss Damian’s cheek, before giggling a bit, “Thanks.”

Bart smiled and walked behind Jon, grabbing his arm once again, “Sorry to break this adorable-ness up, but I need to get some shoes on you. Please don’t wear your sneakers with this outfit.” Jon looked at Bart in protest, but almost immediately fell silent, knowing at this point that the other didn’t really take no as an answer in this situation. Bart grinned at Jon’s compliance and nodded, “Crash.” The brunette walked Jon over to the shoe section, sitting him down before pulling out a simple pair of slip-on dress shoes, which looked comfortably in between dress shoes and loafers. He also picked up a pair of pink socks to match with the shirt and reached for Jon’s foot to slip the first one on, when Jon yanked his feet away in shock.

“N-No, no, no! You don’t have to do that!! I can put those on myself! You don’t have to touch my feet!”

Bart rolled his eyes, “Please, you think yours are the first I’m touching? Come on, just let me dress you all the way. Nothing more satisfying.”

Jon whined and looked at Bart reluctantly, “B-But your clothes will get dirty if you’re on the floor like that…” Bart raised an eyebrow and continued to hold his hand out for Jon in silence. Jon sighed and placed his foot in Bart’s hand, flexing his toes and looking up at Damian who was standing behind him, getting rather entertained.

Bart grinned and slipped the pink socks on him so that they would be seen in the gap between the shoe and the end of the cropped pants. He then put on Jon’s shoes for him, grinning wider as he did, “This is always the fun part, I always feel like I’m Prince Charming in Cinderella.”

Jon snickered a bit but Damian rolled his eyes, “I’ll sue you for harassing a customer.”

Jon continued to snicker as Bart retorted, “Except, you’re not the customer. Jon is. And he sure doesn’t mind.”

Damian narrowed his eyes, “How does Jaime feel about you acting like a Prince Charming to all your customers?”

Bart rolled his eyes, “Okay fine, you got me there. Not like you would tell him though.”

Jon chuckled and stood up when Bart was done, taking a few steps to test the shoes, “Wow, these are so comfortable!”

Bart grinned and nodded, “Only the best for you. Or Damian would have my throat. But also, I love you.”

Jon snickered and shrugged a bit, before looking at Bart a little guiltily, “Um… Are you really _really_ sure that it’s okay for me to just…take so many things?”

Bart smiled and nodded firmly, “Absolutely. If you ever want to pay me back for it, I’d love to hire you as a model though.”

Jon blushed beet red and looked straight down at his shoes, “Oh, um… I-I don’t think I’d be any good… But, er…” He turned back up to face Bart, reaching out and holding Bart’s hand in both of his, “Thank you. Thanks a lot. This has honestly been fun, and all your clothes are really nice. And you’re really nice. Um. I’m glad Damian has a friend like you.”

Both Damian and Bart scoffed a bit at that. Bart shrugged, “Well, friend is a loose term, but yes, you’re right. He is lucky to have me.” Bart gave a sideways glance to Damian, who had rolled his eyes into the back of his skull by then.

Damian sighed, “Alright, well, if your employees are done packing everything, we’ll be on our way. We do have to get food at some point, you know? And I’m sure you’re just waiting to close up and go home to your…what, is he your husband now?”

“Fiancée, but yeah. Thanks for the card, by the way, even though Alfred probably sent it.”

“It was Grayson, actually. He just signed for me. And Kane.”

Bart smiled and pulled Jon into a tight hug, “Well, it was lovely to meet you, Jon. You have my number if you ever want to hang out. Maybe next time you’re in England. I’ll probably see you at some point during the cruise. I’m not coming on the boat, but my parents are. I’ll probably make a quick trip to Germany while you guys are there.”

Jon blinked in confusion but slowly wrapped his own arms around Bart, chuckling a bit, “Well, I’ll look forward to seeing you then.”

Bart smiled and pulled away, nodding, “I’ll let you know if I’m around Metropolis at some point too!”

Damian sighed and took Jon’s hand, and Jon was quick to return the grip with a smile. Damian smiled and took the bulk of the bags, letting Jon carry only a couple of them. He then led them out of the store and back towards the car, “Alright, off to dinner then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner with Damian had been lovely. It was quite a fancy restaurant, but because the two had gotten a private booth, it was a lot less intimidating for Jon. He did, however, have to pretend he was wearing horse blinds so he wouldn’t scream at the sight of the prices of their meals. If he never saw them, he wouldn’t scream, right? They had exchanged a few words, but mostly ate in silence, mainly because Jon was so in love with the food, and Damian was fascinated by Jon’s every expression of delight.

After their meal, and the whole bottle of wine they had downed, Damian decided that it would be wise to walk to the London Eye, rather than call Sean, since they could use the walk. And it was quite the scenic walk by the river.

Their walk begun in silence, but Jon soon broke it out of curiosity, “So, um. I kind of have to ask. This ex of yours, whom you scared away… Was he your last serious relationship?”

Damian shrugged, “Yeah, pretty much. I don’t get around as much as I look like I might.”

Jon nodded and tilted his head, “It’s a shame. You definitely could you know? I’m sure some people recognize you as the model. Don’t they?”

Damian sighed, “So you looked that up, huh? They do sometimes notice, but it’s not that big of a deal… And I’m not really easily interested in people, so it’s partially on me too.”

Jon snickered and shook his head, “Not easily interested? It took you a whole 5 minutes to ask me out.”

Damian frowned, “You’re an exception.” He sighed and paused for a moment before looking at Jon again, “How about you?” Jon raised an eyebrow, so Damian elaborated, “When was your last serious relationship?”

Jon thought for a moment, “Ended about a year and a half back. There was this girl after that, but that was an awkward situation…” He laughed hesitantly.

Damian’s lips grew into a smirk and he raised his eyebrow, “Okay, now you _have_ to tell.”

Jon whined out, “Oh fine…” He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before sighing and starting, “So I was working at a florist’s shop last year. It was actually a pretty big store, for being a florist’s, so we had a team of about 5 people working at any given time… So this girl started working there maybe a few weeks after me, so we did a lot of our training together. We immediately hit it off. And she was really cute. We texted a lot, hung out, played games, watched movies. There were times when she’d fall asleep on my shoulder, or just lay in my lap. And even though those are things that I sometimes do with certain friends, it just felt like there was some real chemistry between us. Even our coworkers thought so. And so, over a few weeks, I was trying to build up my courage and find the right moment to ask her out. But then one day, she came into work and said that she’d met a guy in one of her classes at university, and was planning on having a date with him. It all suddenly came crashing down on me. It’s not like we were ever dating, but even just knowing the fact that there was something there somehow really hurt. I spent a long while wondering if I did something wrong. Or if all our _moments_ meant nothing to her. It was a sticky situation…”

Damian raised his eyebrow further and stepped closer to Jon as they walked, “That does sound awful. Did you ever bring it up with her after?”

Jon shook his head slowly, “No… A good friend told me I should, but I was just too scared. We were just such good friends, and I didn’t want to lose that. But then of course, she started spending more time with her guy and forgot about me, so I guess I may as well have told her. We are still good friends though. She’s a very supportive friend. I can’t remember how many times I’ve heard her say _you deserve good things, Jon._ And I remember always wondering _well, why can’t the good thing I deserve be you?_ You know?”

Damian sighed and nodded, “Yeah, sounds about right. It’s hard, because you want to let your feelings be known, but you don’t want to overstep and create problems where there were none. And you don’t want to lose such a seemingly wonderful friend over anything, let alone over telling her that you like her. And then you start to feel like you’re not allowed to fall in love at all.”

Jon stopped in his tracks and looked up at Damian in slight shock, “Y-Yeah… Exactly that. I couldn’t have said it better.”

Damian smiled and turned around when he realized he had left Jon behind. He held his hand out to Jon, “Now come on. We want to get there before the sunset begins.”

Jon took Damian’s hand and nodded, “Yeah…” He smiled a little as the two walked faster, until the large line by the London Eye came into view. Jon looked up at the sky, which was darkening as sunset approached, “I don’t suppose you could use your _I’m Damian Wayne_ magic here, could you?”

Damian grinned and tilted his head, “Oh honey, I always will.” Jon blushed lightly as Damian walked up to the first person he could find and looked at him with the most brilliant smile ever, “Hi there, I was wondering if you could let my boyfriend and I through, we really want to see the sunset.” Jon blushed even deeper but didn’t argue with it.

The worker rolled his eyes at that and sighed, “Sir, everyone here wants to see the sunset from the London Eye, I’m afraid I can’t let you skip to the front-”

“I’m Damian Wayne,” Damian cut him off, with a very similar tone to the time he had cut off the cabin crew member.

The worker immediately bowed a little bit and bit his lip, “I’m terribly sorry, sir. I will take you to the front now, please follow me.”

Jon raised an eyebrow as they followed the man, “How is it that it works even with people here?! Isn’t your family based out of Gotham City?”

Damian nodded, “Based yes. But we do a lot of global stuff. Not to mention my dad is Bruce Wayne. Like from Wayne Enterprises.”

Jon grinned, “Oh dang, so you _do_ have some legal stuff that you do.”

Damian rolled his eyes, “Please, of course we do. And we’re in public, maybe don’t be so loud about my profession.”

Jon snickered and shrugged, “Yeah, yeah. Nobody cares, they’re all too scared of you.”

Damian sighed and shook his head, “You’re going to get it from me one of these days.”

The worker at the London Eye reached the front of the line and talked to his coworker so then, when the next cart came down, they let Jon and Damian board it before closing the doors. Jon snickered a bit and tilted his head, “I feel bad for the other people, but I do like being _this_ privileged.”

Damian smiled and shook his head, “Don’t become too spoiled~”

Jon grinned and shook his head, “Never. I get to live the rich boy life for a few months, so let me have my moment!”

Damian snickered a bit and tilted his head, “Just yesterday, you looked like you were about to pass out from the sight of our hotel room.”

Jon puffed his cheeks, “Yeah, okay, that I’m never getting used to. But skipping to the front of the line is something I like!”

Damian tilted his head and looked over his shoulder as they began to rise, quickly noticing that the sun was behind him. He looked over at Jon, “Can I come to that side?”

Jon smiled and scooted over to one side of the cart, “Absolutely.”

Damian grinned and shifted over to sit next to Jon so they could both see the sun as it slowly descended, and as they themselves ascended in the ferris wheel. Jon smiled and leaned on Damian’s shoulder, sighing a bit. Damian smiled and let his fingers run through Jon’s hair, “So, what do you think of London?”

Jon smiled and shrugged, “It’s really pretty, as expected. And crazy busy, again, as expected. Thank you…for all the clothes.”

Damian shrugged, “That was all Bart’s idea, no collusion, I promise.”

Jon snickered a bit, “Yeah, but you introduced us. So thank you.”

Damian nodded and reached over with his other hand to gently hold Jon’s chin, slowly tilting his face up, before leaning in and kissing him, almost feather-like on the lips. “You _are_ a good man, Jon. And you _do_ deserve good things. I only hope I am one.”

Jon tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “Are you serious? You’re not only quoting my last crush, but you’re also making it better somehow. But also not giving yourself enough credit, at the same time.”

Damian smiled and kissed Jon again, “Don’t worry about those little things.”

Jon pouted some more, “I will worry!! I don’t like that! Don’t put yourself down, you hear me?”

Damian sighed and smiled a bit, “Yes sir. You know… You’re a little bit like my eldest brother.”

Jon tilted his head, “Ah… Grayson? You had mentioned him.”

Damian smiled and nodded, “Yeah. When I first came to the house, he was the one who welcomed me with open arms. I don’t think I appreciated it enough back then, but I do now, in retrospect. But anyway, you somehow remind me of him. Maybe that’s why I like you.”

Jon raised an eyebrow, “Should I be concerned by the fact that you just said you might like me because I’m similar to your _brother_?”

Damian snickered a bit and shook his head, “Not like that. He’s just…a good man. Don’t tell him I said that, I have an image to maintain.”

Jon chuckled softly and tilted his head, “I’m excited to meet your family.”

Damian smiled and tilted his head, “I’m sure they’ll be happy to meet you.”

Jon smiled and stood up as they got back to the ground, holding his hand out to Damian, “Shall we?”

Damian took Jon’s hand and stepped out along with him. A few people did double takes as they walked by. They did look a bit like a celebrity couple. Damian sighed and pulled Jon closer to him as they walked past the crowd to see Sean already waiting out with his car. Damian smiled and walked up to the car, letting Jon get in first before climbing in himself.

Sean nodded at the two in the back, “Hello, Master Damian, Master Jon. Hope you both had a wonderful evening. I have a message from Master Dick.”

Damian smiled, “Hey Sean. We did, thanks.” He raised an eyebrow, “And why didn’t he just message me?”

Sean raised an eyebrow right back, “If I remember correctly, about two weeks back, he sent you a few pictures from when you first came to the Wayne house, called you cute, and so you blocked him.”

Jon chuckled a bit and tilted his head, “You did? I’m surprised even _you_ can be childish.”

Damian sighed and leaned his head on Jon’s shoulder, “Not often. Almost never. Grayson really brings out the worst in me.”

Jon tilted his head, “Considering you just compared me to him not a full 20 minutes back, something tells me that’s not true.”

Damian pouted a bit, “I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the teasing between the two of us.”

Jon smiled and pat Damian’s hair gently. “You should unblock him and ask him what he wants.”

Damian sighed and looked at Sean, “What _did_ he say?”

Sean sighed, looking at the couple in the rearview, “That the yacht is in the harbour and ready for you whenever you want to board it. He said he is already aboard and would love to see you soon.”

Damian sighed and nodded, “Alright, I’ll think about it.”

Jon tilted his head, “You know, you _could_ just unblock him. I’m sure he misses you. So much that he left a message with Sean so he could see you.”

Damian nuzzled against Jon’s neck, “You don’t have to be the smartest all the time, you know?”

Jon chuckled a bit, “I can almost guarantee you’re smarter than I am.”

And some silence followed that. The two just sat in each other’s company until the hotel came into view. Damian stepped out of the car and held his hand out, which Jon took and stepped out. Some of the hotel staff snapped their necks in Jon’s direction, perhaps at the huge image change he had undergone since the last time they would have seen him. 

Damian pulled him close as they walked into the elevator. He grinned and leaned down to whisper into Jon’s ear, “You know, you look gorgeous right now..”

Jon blushed and tilted his head away from Damian’s lips, shivering at the sound of Damian’s deep voice right in his ear. “That tickles..”

Damian grinned wider, “I’m going to enjoy peeling those clothes off you, if you let me.”

Jon only turned redder and felt his knees start to get weak. He bit his lip and gulped, hurrying out of the elevator as they reached their floor. He rushed to the room and stepped inside before finally turning around took look at Damian, “D-Don’t do that outside!!”

Damian shrugged and closed the door behind him, “Please, there was nobody else in the elevator.”

Jon puffed his cheeks out a little, “I-It’s still embarrassing!!”

Damian smiled and leaned forward, pecking Jon’s nose, “Alright then.” He held his hand out to Damian, almost as if propositioning a princess, “So, care to come to my room for the night?”

Jon blushed and slipped his hand into Damian’s, nodding albeit a bit nervously, “J-Just so you know, I don’t want to have sex yet.”

Damian nodded, “I say that’s fair. I’m happy just spending time with you.”

Jon returned the grip on Damian’s hand, nodding in relief and leaning up to peck his cheek, “Good, me too. Let me go get changed though, I don’t want to get Bart’s beautiful clothes all crumpled up.”

Damian smiled and let go of Jon’s hand, “Oh alright, I guess I won’t get to _peel them off_ of you tonight. I’ll do the same then. I should point out, however… Those are now your clothes.” He grinned and kissed Jon’s forehead before heading into his room. Jon blushed lightly and scurried inside his room to get changed.

He came out a few moments later in a pair of grey sweats and a burgundy t-shirt, then walked up to Damian’s door and knocked, “I’m ready…i-if you are.”

“Come in, I’m good.” Jon slowly opened the door and entered the room to find Damian, shirtless, folding up his clothes from the evening. 

“O-Oh, I can turn around if you’re still changing…”

Damian raised an eyebrow as he set his clothes on top of the chest of drawers, then sighed, “Oh no, it’s fine. I don’t sleep in a shirt. I can put one on if you want me to though.”

Jon blushed deeply and shook his head, “N-No it’s fine… Whatever makes you comfortable.”

Damian grinned and stepped closer to Jon, “And whatever embarrasses you, apparently. Since you look adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

Jon blushed deeper, but took a step towards Damian himself. He sighed and finally closed the gap between them, leaning in and resting his head against Damian’s chest, “You’re warm.”

Damian smiled and wrapped his arms around Jon, almost protectively, “I’ve been told that a lot, despite always feeling cold. You feel really warm though.”

Jon smiled and wrapped his arms around Damian’s torso, “If you like it.”

Damian smiled and fell back onto the bed, pulling Jon down on top of him, “I do.” 

Jon blushed lightly and nuzzled against Damian’s chest, “Good.”

Damian smiled and adjusted the pillows under his head with one hand while using the other one to draw circular patterns on Jon’s back. Jon snickered a bit and twitched as Damian moved down towards the small of Jon’s back. He whined and pushed Damian gently, “Stop tickling me!”

Damian raised his eyebrow, chuckling a bit, “This _is_ entertaining.”

Jon raised his eyebrow at that, tilting his head, “Huh?”

Damian chuckled a bit and shook his head, “Oh no, never mind.” Jon gave him a look so Damian sighed and continued, “Alright alright. It’s just that… When I finally came to Wayne Manor, Grayson is the one who took care of me for the most part. And he would sometimes start tickling me without warning, and I used to be very ticklish when I was a kid. So he was always very entertained by it. I’ve never really gotten to give it back at anybody before this. So I just realized what he found entertaining, I guess.”

Jon chuckled a bit and tilting his head, “You really love him, don’t you?”

Damian’s face fell and he raised an eyebrow, “I…what?”

Jon shrugged, “I don’t know if you notice, but every time you talk about this Mr. Grayson, you always get a really warm smile on your face. The only other time I’ve seen that smile on you is when you talk to me. So I was thinking that you probably really love him.”

Then there was silence. As the seconds passed, Damian’s face turned redder and redder. His cheeks were red all the way to his cheeks before he finally found his voice, after about 45 seconds of silence, though Jon was very entertained by just watching Damian’s cheeks grow darker, “Don’t… Don’t you ever mention this again.”

Jon chuckled louder and leaned up to kiss Damian deeply, “Oh my god, you are so adorable!”

Damian frowned, but his deep blush was going nowhere, “I’m serious Jon!”

Jon shrugged, giving him a wide grin, “You must have been a delightful little brother.” 

Damian sighed at that, his face falling again, “No… I really wasn’t. Grayson was just… Okay, I know you’re going to meet him soon, so let me start by saying that this conversation will never have happened. But… Grayson was just really… _nice_ to me. Back in a time when I didn’t know what niceness was. Back in a time when abusive and toxic relationships were the only kind of familial relationships I knew existed. And Father was always busy with work. He refused to allow me to join him back then. But I was 10, so he was right to do that. And I used to hate that Grayson would babysit me. But he slowly began to grow on me. From playing Mario Kart with him, to reading with him, to studying, working out, going shopping… He just… He showed me what a normal life looks like. And I don’t think I can ever put into words how grateful I am to him. So if that is love, then yes. I love Grayson very much.” He paused for a second before continuing, “As a brother!”

Jon burst out laughing at that and rolled over to his other side, clenching his stomach, unable to catch his breath. When he finally began to calm down, he started, “I… I never thought you were talking about anything other than brotherly love. But thank you for the clarification? I guess?”

Damian puffed his cheeks a little bit and moved closer to Jon, pulling him into a spoon, “It’s not my fault! Drake, Brown and Todd constantly teased me as a kid… They thought I had a crush on him. So maybe that’s why I just don’t acknowledge any feeling I have for him, because they were so damn overbearing. And maybe I _did_ have a complex when I was a kid, but I was a _kid_! No need to be asses about it!”

Jon snickered and looked at Damian over his shoulder while reaching down to hold his hand, “You’re right. But I think if I were Dick, I’d want to know how you feel. He has raised you, basically, and it’s been…12 years? 13? How old are you?”

Damian smiled and leaned down, pecking Jon’s lips, “21. So eleven years. And maybe you’re right.”

Jon nodded and yawned softly, turning his head back and leaning into the pillow, “Either way. I’m sure he wants to know what you think about him.”

Damian sighed and ruffled Jon’s head, “Let’s get some sleep. You look tired.”

Jon nodded and yawned again, “Alright… We can go to the boat tomorrow if you want… Hang out with…Grayson…” He nuzzled into the pillow, falling asleep before even finishing this thought.

Damian raised an eyebrow and looked over Jon’s shoulder to see the shorter male’s face. At the realization that Jon was asleep, Damian chuckled softly and pulled the blankets over both of them, before closing his own eyes, hoping a peaceful sleep would come for him this time. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the huge delay on this chapter! I kept hitting dead ends with it, and then I ended up writing too much and too far without a natural break for a chapter, so it took a while to edit and bring it down to a length I'm good with, and to have some good content. Hope you guys enjoy, and as always, thank you for the love!

First thing in the morning, Damian woke up to an unusual feeling of warmth. Where was that coming from again? He let out a soft yawn and stretched his legs out. Why did his chest feel heavy? And his arm was definitely asleep, even though he was on his back. He sighed and brought his ‘awake’ hand up to rub his eyes before slowly opening them. He felt so well-rested. When was the last time that had happened? Well, maybe the previous day. With…oh. Yeah. Jon. His lips stretched into a smile and he slowly opened his eyes to find Jon sleeping peacefully on his asleep arm. Totally worth it. He sighed and rolled onto his side, trying not too move Jon too much, but just so that he could see the smaller male better. God, he was so beautiful. Maybe even more so when he was asleep, if that was even possible. He sighed and kissed Jon’s forehead, reaching up to play with his hair, albeit with feather-like touches, trying not to wake him up.

As it would turn out, Jon was the lightest sleeper on the planet. He couldn’t stay asleep through even the lightest sounds or touches. Maybe it was because he and his brother raised a dog, so they needed to wake up when he got needy. So the truth was that Jon had woken up the moment he heard Damian’s yawn. He wasn’t about to announce it just yet though. He pretended to be asleep through the gentle kiss and the light touches, but after about 3 minutes, he just couldn’t take it anymore. It started with a small trembling of his shoulders, but before he knew it, he was chuckling openly. “Okay, I can’t take it anymore… How long were you going to wait before waking me?” He snickered and opened his eyes, smiling up at Damian.

Damian grinned and tilted his head, “Forever if I could. You just looked so peacefully asleep.”

Jon nodded, “Yeah, but I woke up pretty much at the same time as you.”

Damian smiled and shrugged meekly at that. He didn’t have a retort, but he also didn’t really need one. Because Jon surely had a few waiting. So why start? Instead, he just patted Jon’s head absently, running his fingers through any small tangles he found in the wavy hair.

“Ow! Don’t do that!”

Damian blinked a couple of times and immediately stopped his hand, “That hurt?”

Jon shrugged, “Not really, but it’s not great. It’s just weird. But also, you’ll mess up my hair. Curls shouldn’t be detangled dry.”

Damian tilted his head, “Oh. I’m sorry. Didn’t realize you thought your hair looks amazing right now.” He smirked, clearly referring to the incredible bedhead that the shorter male was sporting.

Jon raised an eyebrow, “Prick. It’ll settle down with a little bit of water and product.”

Damian raised his eyebrow right back, “I didn’t realize you actually _did_ anything to your hair.”

Jon shrugged, “If I don’t, it’ll be out of control.”

Damian smiled and nodded, “Which would be cute in its own right.”

Jon sighed and rubbed his eyes gently, “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“For now, just your idiot.”

Jon snickered and pulled himself up, looking out of the window, “It’s already bright out. Did you want to go to the boat now? Or later?”

Damian shrugged, “It’s up to you really. Do you want to do anything here first?”

Jon thought for a moment then bit his lip, “Um. Yes actually. I wondered if we could both FaceTime my parents together and tell them that my plans changed. I’m not going to tell them that we met on the flight… I think it’ll be better if I say that you’re Cassie’s friend, which wouldn’t be a lie, but it’ll also help avoid the awkward exchange about my taste in potential dates. Not that you’re not a great option… But you know! With how we met and…um…what your family does. It’s a little hard to bring up the truth…”

Damian raised his eyebrow and nodded, sighing heavily, “Jon. They’re your family. It’s your decision, whatever you want to tell them.” He smiled and sat up, wrapping his arm around Jon’s waist and leaning in to kiss his forehead, “I’m happy to talk to them if that will help though.”

Jon nodded and sighed heavily, picking up his phone and began a video call with his mom, who he figured would be _slightly_ less of a nervous wreck about this than his dad would be. _Unless they’re together._ Bingo. The video immediately showed both his parents and their dog, Krypto on the couch. Jon assumed Conner was also nearby. “Hey, mom, dad. How are you guys?”

Lois smiled and tilted her head, “Hi, Jonnie! That’s quite the bedhead you have there. Oh you know, it’s just getting to around sleep time here. We thought you might call though, so we waited up.”

Jon smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I actually really wanted to tell you guys something. Super funny story, but I ran into a friend here!” He adjusted the camera angle so that both him and Damian were in the frame, but it wasn’t super obvious that they were in bed, “So this is Damian. He’s actually Cassie’s friend, I’ve known him for a little bit. But we ran into each other at the airport after landing! And he’s the one who took the pictures of me yesterday too.”

Clark smiled and tilted his head, “Well, hello, Damian. It’s nice to get to know you. Thanks for taking care of our son.”

Damian smiled and nodded his head slightly, “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Kent! Jon talks a lot about both of you. It’s nice to get to talk to you too. And the pleasure is mine, sir.”

Jon smiled at Damian before turning back to the screen, “Oh yeah, so, um… Apparently Cassie is getting married! And I guess I got like a last minute invite to her engagement party here.”

Lois smiled and nodded, “Oh that’s lovely! What a lucky man he must be! You should go, Jon.”

Jon sighed, “Yeah, that’s what I’m getting to. She told me that I _had_ to come, but it’s like a month-long cruise. But because her fiancé’s family is super rich, it’s kind of all expenses covered…”

Lois and Clark almost immediately sat straighter, and they raised their eyebrow, “Oh, is that… Is that so?” Clark slowly began. “But your return flight is sooner than that, isn’t it?”

Jon bit his lip and tilted his head, “Actually… Damian is willing to figure something out for me on that. So, I wondered if I could pleeease go?”

Lois sighed and nodded, “Of course, honey, it’s obvious that you want to. You really should go fix that bedhead of yours. Can I talk to Damian for just a minute?”

Jon blinked a couple of times and looked to Damian nervously. Damian just smiled reassuringly and took the phone from Jon, smiling at Lois, “Of course, ma’am.”

Lois chuckled, “Lois is fine, Damian.”

Jon sighed and nodded, “Alright then… If you’re sure, Damian…” He nervously stepped out of Damian’s room and to his own to go to the bathroom that actually had all his stuff. 

Back in Damian’s room, Lois raised her eyebrow, “So Damian. You’re obviously not Cassie’s friend, who are you?”

Damian smiled at her. He liked sharp people. “I’m not really _not_ Cassandra’s friend. I’m her fiancé’s brother. Adoptive.”

Lois nodded, “And how did you meet Jon?”

Damian sighed, “Lois… Mrs. Lane-Kent, I know I seem suspicious. A sudden rich guy waltzes his way into your son’s life, asking him out, I don’t imagine that’s easy. Not for you, and I know it wasn’t easy on Jon. But I assure you, I will protect him with my life, and let no harm come to him. Also, I met him by asking him to be my plus one to this engagement party.”

Lois narrowed her eyes for a moment, staring at Damian, before finally sighing and shaking her head, “I’m going to hold you to that, Damian…”

“Wayne. Damian Wayne.”

Clark raised his eyebrow, “Any connection to Wayne Enterprises?”

Damian nodded, “Well, my father is the CEO, Bruce Wayne, though I’m thinking of doing something of my own making, rather than taking after him. I have a number of siblings who’d be happy to do that.”

Clark and Lois sighed, and Clark once again let Lois do the strict speech portion of this conversation, “Alright, Damian, I’m going to let you have our Jon for this trip. A few conditions though. You make sure he checks in with us every day, calls if possible. I’m sure Bruce Wayne can afford wifi on his boat. You take good care of him, and don’t let him drink irresponsibly. And use protection.”

Clark’s head snapped towards Lois at that, “Lois, what-?!”

“Oh please, Clark. He’s almost 20, he’s free to have sex.” Lois cut him off effortlessly, before turning back to Damian. “But you best treat him like the most precious thing on the face of this planet, because if you hurt him, Damian, I will find you, and I will make sure you will neither walk, nor sleep with anyone ever again.”

Damian blinked a couple of times at that and gulped. Even Damian Wayne couldn’t stand up to an overprotective mother. He nodded quietly and bit his lip, muttering almost inaudibly, “Yes, ma’am.”

Lois blinked a couple of times. Had she gone too hard on him? She was suddenly a little nervous. She didn’t mean to scare away her son’s date. Only stress how important Jon was to her. She cursed under her breath and sighed, “Damian, honey, I’m sorry if I said too much.”

Damian shook his head quickly, putting on a smile, “No, nothing of the sort, Lois. I was just thinking that Jon has a good family. And a great mother.” He couldn’t hide the sadness in his smile no matter how hard he tried, and Lois had the eyes of a hawk to immediately recognize it. 

She sighed and nodded, “Well, you tell Jonnie we said bye, and you two boys have yourselves a great day.”

Damian nodded and held his other hand up in a wave, “Of course. Goodnight Mr. Kent, Lois.”

Clark sighed and shook his head, “You may as well call me Clark too, son.”

Damian’s face lit up a little bit at suddenly being called _son_. He bit his lip and nodded, “Clark.”

With that, they hung up the call and Lois sighed, “Nice save there, Smallville.”

Clark sighed and shook his head, “As long as you didn’t scare him too much.”

Lois sighed and hung her head, “Don’t bring it up, it’s already too soon. Let’s just go to bed.”

Conner grinned and stood up first, quickly followed by Krypto, “I am _never_ letting Jon forget about the time he went on a month-long date with a rich guy from Gotham.”

Clark shook his head and stood up next, picking Lois up effortlessly, as if she weighed like a couple of grapes, walking them upstairs to their bedroom. 

Damian sighed and stood up from the bed, ruffling up his own hair without stumbling out of his room and heading to Jon’s, knocking on the door, “Jon, can I come in?”

“Yeah, come on in, I’m in the bathroom.”

Damian nodded and stepped inside to see the bathroom door open, and Jon in his towel, having already come out from his shower and now trying to style his curls. Damian set Jon’s phone on the bed and strode over to the shorter male, hugging him tightly, not caring that Jon wasn’t even exactly facing him, or that he was still a little damp. “You mom is really something.”

Jon tilted his head so his hair wouldn’t touch Damian’s clothes and frizz up, then looked up at Damian, “Oh god, she didn’t say anything crazy, did she?”

Damian shook his head and squeezed Jon tighter, “No. She cares a lot about you though. I think she’s remarkable.”

Jon sighed and leaned against Damian’s neck, “I know. She’s pretty awesome.” Damian smiled and pulled away, but not before pecking Jon’s forehead. Jon stood up on his toes and kissed Damian’s cheek gently, “Why don’t you get ready, so we can eat some breakfast?”

Damian nodded, “Should I ask them to bring some up, or should we go there and eat it?”

Jon thought for a second, “Let’s go eat it there. We didn’t do that yesterday! I’d like to see the fancy dining hall!”

Damian smiled and nodded, “Sure thing. I’ll be just a little bit.”

Jon nodded and watched Damian walk away to get ready. Jon’s face fell the moment Damian was out of view. His mom just had to go and be protective, didn’t she? He sighed and shook his head, fixing and drying his hair before stepping out and looking at the bags full of clothes he had received. He sighed and slipped on a pair of skinny black ripped jeans and one of his own grey t-shirts from his bags. He threw on a burgundy jumper from _Impulse_ on top and looked at himself in the mirror. Simple, but elegant. Bart was really talented. He sighed and stepped out into the common area, pouring himself a glass of water and sipping slowly from it.

Damian stepped out of his room a few moments later, wearing skinny blue jeans and a deep green jumper. Jon smiled and tilted his head, “That’s maybe the most casual I’ve ever seen you dress.”

Damian rolled his eyes and walked up to Jon, wrapping an arm around Jon’s waist, “Not to point out the obvious, but you’ve only known me for a couple of days. Day 1, I was on a flight after a meeting, so of course I was dressed up, and Day 2, I wanted to impress you, so of course I was dressed up. I figured I could let loose at this point at least.”

Jon chuckled and leaned up to kiss Damian’s cheek, “No, it looks good. I wasn’t saying it was a bad thing.”

Damian smiled and held out his hand, which Jon quickly took, and the two left the room. Once in the elevator, Damian tilted his head, “Should I text Sean to come grab us after breakfast? To go to the boat, I mean? Or would you like to do anything before that?”

Jon thought for a moment, shrugging slightly, “I’m not really sure. I’m not against going to the boat now, but would that be a nuisance for everyone else there?”

Damian raised his eyebrow, “Oh that’s right, I was supposed to unblock Grayson and talk to him about this.” He sighed and pulled his phone out, swiftly opening up a contact named Grayson followed by a bunny emoji, which Jon couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at. As he unblocked the number, he raised an eyebrow at Jon, “What?”

Jon shrugged, “Nothing. What’s the bunny for?”

Damian shrugged, “He put a cat on my contact name in his phone, and I figure he’s somewhat like a cat, but I didn’t want to associate myself with him, so I put the emoji of a weak animal that doesn’t have much survival instinct.”

“Heeeeyy!” Jon pouted and crossed his arms, looking grumpier than Damian had seen him yet, maybe. Including when Jon found out about Damian’s family. “Don’t insult bunnies! They are adorable, and sweet, and fluffy, and deserve the world. It’s us humans who aren’t good enough for the bunnies.”

Damian blinked a couple of times before breaking out into unrestrained laughter, clutching his stomach and bending over as he did. It took a few moments, and the elevator door opening for Damian to finally control himself. “You’re killing me,” he began as he took Jon’s waist, leading them out into the large, high-ceilinged dining hall, which really looked more like a banquet hall. He smiled and leaned down to peck Damian’s cheek, “I can’t believe you got so defensive about bunnies.”

Jon puffed his cheeks and looked away from Damian, “You think that just because you have an adorable laugh, I’ll let it slide? Hell no! Bunnies deserve some damn respect!”

Damian snickered and pat Jon’s head gently, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said they’re weak. They _are_ adorable though, I did not, and would never, contest that.”  


Jon nodded and finally relaxed, leaning into Damian’s hold, “Good. Because they are really cute.”

Damian nodded and turned Jon to face him completely, pecking his nose gently, “ _You_ are as well.”

Jon rolled his eyes a bit and sighed, “Whatever, let’s get food, and then go talk to Grayson. What’s his first name again? I don’t want to call him Grayson, I feel like that’s your thing.”

Damian shrugged, “Not like I have a patent, but it’s Richard. He goes by Dick.”

Jon nodded and walked towards the buffet, “Dick then.”

Damian nodded and picked up a plate, handing one to Jon as well, “It looks quite good. It’s almost a shame we didn’t grab some yesterday.”

Jon snickered, “Yeah, we weren’t particularly healthy yesterday. Although, dinner was quite healthy!”

Damian tilted his head, “You mean to tell me eating 2 sundaes in the duration of one movie is _not_ healthy?”

Jon snickered and shrugged, taking some scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, fruits, and just about anything else he could find. “I dunno what to tell you, man.”

Damian picked up some toast and fruits for himself, then eyed the pancakes. He looked around for a member of the staff and called him over with the wave of his hand, “Good morning. I was wondering, are the pancakes vegan?”

The employee all but panicked, shaking his head, “No sir, I’m terribly sorry. I can have the chef make you something vegan if you’d like.”

Damian nodded, “Something simple is fine. Oatmeal, perhaps? Or even if you could just bring me non-dairy milk for cereal, there’s enough vegan cereal here for my liking.”

The employee bowed deeply and nodded, “Understood, sir, I’ll see what I can do, Mr. Wayne.”

Jon looked up at Damian and tilted his head, “You’re vegan? What about that ice cream?”

Damian smiled, “It was made from an almond milk base. I’ve been vegan for about 8 years now.”

Jon looked down at his plate and then back up at Damian, “I-”

“No, I do not mind that you’re not,” Damian swiftly cut him off. “It’s a life choice I made as a kid because I love animals. I even adopted a cow for our house. I refuse to eat them, because they deserve to live. Now come, let’s sit.”

Jon nodded and followed after Damian, sulking a bit. “You could’ve told me…”

Damian tilted his head, setting his plate down at a table and walking around, pulling the chair out for Jon, “And have you feel guilty about eating around me? Not my cup of tea. You don’t have to feel bad at all. I’m the only vegan in my family. I’m used to people eating meat or dairy around me. It’s not even a problem.”

Jon raised his head slowly to meet Damian’s eyes, as he set his plate down, “You’re sure?”

Damian nodded, “Of course! I didn’t stop you from eating your spaghetti and meatballs yesterday, did I?”

Jon sighed, “I’ll drink lots of water! Then you won’t taste it, at least!”

Damian blinked a few times and tilted his head, “You thought _that’s_ what bothered me?!”

Jon turned beet red and quickly sat down in his seat, pulling the chair forward, “Oh shut it! I’m trying here!”

Damian chuckled and walked back around to sit down as well, “Jon, you’re precious. And also, I did not taste any meatballs yesterday, don’t worry.”

Jon sighed in relief and looked down at his meal, starting with the sausage, in the hopes that it wouldn’t remain in his mouth. He looked up at Damian again after a couple of moments, “Hey… You know, if you ever want me to brush my teeth or anything, just let me know. I don’t mind…”

Damian blinked a couple of times and nodded, “That’s really cute of you. And _very_ forward. I wasn’t expecting that… But thank you, Jon.”

Jon blushed lightly and continued eating as the employee returned with some vegan oats for Damian, which looked like a delicacy, despite being oatmeal, which was a travesty in Jon’s book. After the server left, Jon tilted his head, “You think they make it like that for any vegan guest? Or is this a Damian Wayne special?”

Damian snickered and shrugged, picking up some of the oatmeal in a spoon along with some of the fruits and peanut butter topping it, “Who knows? Maybe you should ask.”

Jon puffed his cheeks and went back to eating. Damian chuckled softly and finished up his food. When the two were done, they sighed and got up, Jon stretching a bit before reaching out and proactively holding onto Damian’s arm, “Let’s go figure out when we’re leaving.”

Damian smiled and pushed his arm into Jon’s hold, “Yes, let’s. Besides, my phone has been going off for a little bit now, I’m almost certain it’s Grayson celebrating the fact that he cancall me once again.”

Jon snickered and shook his head, “You know, you could stand to be nicer to him. It sounds like he means the world to you.”

Damian sighed and stepped into the elevator. “That’s an exaggeration. But… I suppose there’s some truth to the former part.”

Jon nodded and smiled, “As long as you see that too.”

The two stayed in silence for the short elevator ride, and then went straight to their room. Damian closed the door behind them and tilted his head, “Would you like to FaceTime him together? So he knows you’re coming and that way he _may_ make less of a scene when we get there.”

Jon chuckled and sat down on the couch, “Absolutely. Whatever you need.” Damian sat down beside Jon, and Jon couldn’t help but notice that it seemed as though Damian was trembling just a little bit. He tilted his head, “Hey. You okay?”

Damian nodded rapidly. Jon raised an eyebrow, so Damian sighed and bit his lip, “Okay, maybe I’m a _little_ nervous. I hope he’s not mad at me.”

Jon sighed and leaned on Damian’s shoulder, “Well, you’re not going to solve that by being scared of talking to him. You don’t even know if it’s true.”

Damian nodded and sighed, “You’re right. Here goes.” He sighed and pulled up FaceTime on his phone, calling Grayson.

A moment later, the video came on and Jon saw an older male, maybe in his early or mid-30s, with beautiful silky black hair, and deep blue eyes, somewhat like his own. Jon could feel his face heat up. Damian was somewhat raised by _that_?! It’s a wonder he found Jon attractive at all! This man was absolutely stunning. “Damian?!” The voice came through the phone and Jon turned redder. He even had the perfect, smooth, deep voice! “Damian, I’m so glad you called! I thought you were seriously mad at me this time around!”

Damian sighed and threw his free arm around Jon casually, bringing the Kent back to earth, “No, you’re fine, Grayson. I forgot I had blocked you. Sean pointed it out yesterday.”

Dick sighed from the other end, “Don’t _do_ that again! Please! I’ve had a crappy few weeks thinking I really messed up!”

Damian sighed and nodded, “Alright… It was my bad,” he muttered softly. It was his fault, and seeing Dick worried only made him feel worse, but he also didn’t know how to apologize for something so stupid that caused Dick a lot of worry. He sighed and shook his head, “Anyway, this is Jon. He’s my plus one for the party.”

Dick’s eyes lit up as they shifted to Jon, “Dami!! He’s so cute, where’d you find him?”

Damian’s lips stretched into a smile, “On the flight here.”

Jon pouted and looked up at Damian, “Why does everyone around you talk about me like a puppy?” He turned to the screen and nodded his head gently, “Hello, um, Dick… Jon…is my name, I’m Jon. It’s nice to meet you. Or…it will be.” Jon trailed off, mentally kicking himself for being such an awkward person. He just shut up after a moment and bit his lip.

Dick smiled and tilted his head, “It _will_ be lovely to meet you! Are you two headed here soon?”

Jon blushed lightly and shrugged, “I think so… We were going to ask what time would be best for you.”

Dick shrugged, “I’m already aboard, so come whenever!” He turned to Damian, “I came with Wally, since neither of us could procure dates. So it’s us, Tim and Cassie aboard for now. Jay should be here tomorrow, I think. Cass, Steph and Babs will be here later tonight. So if you guys want to come by sooner and get settled. Maybe pick your rooms before they come and hog all the best ones.”

Jon tilted his head, “It’s a free-for-all? You guys don’t have rooms of your own?”

Damian shook his head, “We don’t use the yacht often enough for that. So if we’re just bringing stuff in, it doesn’t matter who stays where, so it’s a bit of a free-for-all, as you put it.”

Dick nodded, “Anyway, I’m excited to meet you, Jon! You look very sweet. I’m glad Damian got a date. See both of you later!”

With that, Dick hung up. Jon blinked a few times and tilted his head, “That was a bit rushed.”

Damian shrugged, “He probably went to tell West about you.”

Jon leaned on Damian’s shoulder, trying to bury his face in it, “Why is your brother so attractive?”

Damian chuckled a bit and tilted his head, “Is somebody having a crush?”

Jon raised his head incredulously, “I am, but I’m obviously crushing on you, nuthead! But I can also objectively notice that your brother is a goddamn snack, I can’t believe he couldn’t ‘procure a date!’”

Damian shrugged, “He’s a type, shall we say? Anyway, would you like to get moving now then? We can head out, be at the boat by 10, and spend some time with the siblings I actually like. Other than Cain, she’s pretty great too. Don’t tell Drake I said that about him though.”

Jon snickered and nodded, “Your secret’s safe with me. Shall we?”

Damian smiled and nodded, “Go grab your stuff, I’ll call Sean.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it that we've been in quarantine for almost 3 months and I'm only now uploading a new chapter? Lord knows.
> 
> Anyway, I seem to have beat the writer's block, so here y'all go, get fed! This chapter is such crack.
> 
> Shoutout to everyone who comments on this work, it is my favourite one, and I really love writing it, so it warms my heart when I read your comments! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I hope you guys are all staying safe and able to stay home as much as possible. 
> 
> I also want to add on a quick note about the stuff happening in the States right now. I do not live there, but I do strongly stand with the movement, and I will continue to do my part. Black lives, and I cannot emphasize this enough, MATTER. It is heartbreaking to see how many people are getting hurt in an attempt to stand up for basic human rights. The police brutality and the words of the so-called "leader of the free world" are so hurtful, I've been brought to tears seeing the news over the last few weeks. I just want to give a special shoutout to any of my readers who are people of colour (I myself am as well): you matter. I love you, and I want the best for you. Let's continue to raise our voices for our brothers and sisters. Stay strong.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading that note, I just didn't feel right posting without including something about the very important things happening in our world today, but I also definitely did want to post for whoever, including myself, needed a distraction today.
> 
> Lots of love to each and every one of you!

By the time they reached the harbour, Damian was leaning against Jon in the car comfortably, almost ready to fall asleep. Jon chuckled and tapped Damian’s cheek a couple of times, “Don’t sleep now, we’re finally here!”

Damian nodded and yawned, “Yes, yes, I’m up.” Jon smiled and stepped out of the car first, quickly followed by Damian, who wrapped an arm around the shorter male’s waist. “Shall we? I think the crew will bring our luggage inside, so we can pick rooms in the meantime, and tell them where to put our stuff.”

Jon nodded and leaned against Damian as he climbed the ramp of this ship. Jon couldn’t see the full ship from their angle, but he _could_ see that it was massive. “You know, you’re a complete liar! This is _not_ a yacht. This is a massive ship!”

Damian tilted his head, “But it’s really not that massive.”

Jon narrowed his eyes, “Okay, maybe it’s not like the Titanic, but when I think of yachts, I think of those tiny little boats that have maybe 2 rooms below deck!”

Damian nodded and snickered as they made it onto the main deck, “Okay then, this is a _little bit_ bigger than what you had in mind. We have about 50 rooms on this thing.”

Jon looked around the back of the ship, where they walked into. The floors were carpeted beautifully, the walls were adorned with art, there were vases and other decorative pieces lined up along the wooden walls, and there was no sound of squeaking as the two moved on the boat. There was a gentle rocking as the boat was affected by waves, but Jon enjoyed that too, it being his first time on a boat and all that. “Good god, this is gorgeous. I almost can’t wait to see what the rooms are like.”

Damian smiled and happily pulled Jon in tighter, “Not going to pass out from seeing the rich person’s life this time?”

Jon rolled his eyes, “Haha, very funny-”

“Jon!” 

Before Jon knew what was happening, he felt a large, warm wall around him. He blinked a couple of times in confusion, “What the…?”

“Grayson, you’re going to kill him of suffocation.”

When the so-called wall finally pulled away, Jon noticed that it was Dick, very much in person, and every bit as attractive as he had expected, after what he had seen on camera. His raven hair was a little bit of a mess and he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, with a very “beachy” floral shirt, unbuttoned halfway down, revealing part of his toned chest. He had the slightest scent of chlorine on him. Maybe he had just come from the pool. If there was one on board. There probably was. Right?

Jon smiled, feeling his face heat up. He reached over to Damian and grabbed his hand to ground himself, trying desperately not to stare at the beauty before him, “Um, hello, Dick. It’s nice to meet you…” 

Dick smiled and tilted his head, “Hello, Jon. It’s lovely to meet you in person.” He then reached over to pat Damian’s head, “Hey Dami. I don’t suppose I could get a hug?” Damian instinctively shot Dick a questioning look before looking at Jon for a second and sighing, holding an arm out for his older brother. Dick’s eyes lit up as if it were Christmas morning, and he threw his arms around his shorter brother, rubbing his back gently, “It’s good to see you, kiddo.”

Damian sighed and returned the hug briefly before pulling away, “Still not a kid, Grayson.”

Dick grinned and nodded, “Of course. Anyway, come on in.” He turned to Jon with a warmer smile, if such a thing was even possible. He had made it possible, that was for sure, “May I show you around then? I’d love to get to know you more.”

Damian narrowed his eyes, “I don’t trust you with an inch of my life, Grayson, if you’re taking Jon on a tour, I’m coming with. Who knows what nonsense you’d spout…”

Jon snickered softly and nodded, “I’d love a tour.”

Dick smiled and nodded, “Perfect. So right now, we’re above deck. Most of the rooms up here are social rooms. We have the dining hall, a banquet hall, a games room with stuff like ping pong, pool, darts, air hockey and the like. Those rooms also all have full bars. Wait, how old did you say you are?”

Jon smiled, “I didn’t. I’m 19.”

Dick looked at Damian for a second, but then shrugged, “Not that I care, feel free to help yourself to any drinks. We’ll have bartenders of course, but Damian, Tim and Steph can pour good drinks. And yours sincerely too, of course.”

Jon chuckled softly and nodded. He somehow couldn’t seem to get used to how inviting and friendly Dick was. It made him very nervous. Between the kindness, the attractiveness, and the general appeal, nobody should have been allowed to be this perfect.

Dick smiled and walked down a hall, pointing up the stairs, “Upstairs are the crew’s rooms. The helm, the communications, the living quarters for a lot of the crew members and so on. You know. If you ever want to meet the Captain Jones or anything.” He then turned the corner and stepped past another door into the banquet hall, looking out at a set of stairs that led out into the open deck, “This is just another entrance to the banquet hall. Now if we head down to deck from there, there is a heated pool, where Wally and I were hanging out until I heard you guys stepping up. There is also a hot tub with jets if that interests you.”

Well, that answered that. They _did_ have a pool, and Dick _had_ been in it.

Dick turned to a wide staircase leading downstairs into a large lobby area. They were now getting below deck. “This is how you get to the various rooms. Are you two sharing a room, or do you want two rooms next to each other?”

Jon blinked a couple of times and looked up at Damian for a second, feeling heat rushing up to his face, “We’ll share.”

Dick chuckled and pat Jon’s head, “Gosh, you’re just so adorable. Why wasn’t I born 10 years younger?”

Damian shrugged, “So you wouldn’t smother him to death. I’m watching you, Grayson.”

Dick puffed his cheeks, “Oh please, I wouldn’t make a move on your date, Damian! I was just musing.”

Damian narrowed his eyes, “Uh huh. Watch yourself.”

Dick sighed and shook his head, “Anyway, Jon, I don’t want to overwhelm you. You can always explore more whenever you want. I’ll let you guys pick your room for now.”

Jon nodded and looked up at Damian, “I know you said it’s a free-for-all, but do you have a preference for one? I’m sure they’ll all be gorgeous, so we can go with what you prefer.”

Damian nodded and smiled, “Alright then, we can use the one I used last time, avoid some of the noise and the crowd, at least while we’re in there.”

Jon nodded and smiled, “Alright, let’s do that!”

Dick’s lips stretched out into a slight grin, “That’s a good room, you can be as loud as you want~”

Jon’s cheeks turned beet red, and Damian slapped Dick’s shoulder, “Why don’t you just go back to West? That was totally unwarranted.”

Dick nodded and waved with a wide grin, “Okay, I shall. Take your time~” He marched off towards the deck again.

Damian sighed and shook his head, “He needs a better hobby than trying to get me flustered.”

Jon leaned on Damian’s shoulder and bit his lip, “I just want to crawl into a hole somewhere.”

Damian pouted slightly, “And leave me alone with _that_? You’re so cold, Jon.”

Jon snickered a bit and tilted his head, “I-I mean… I guess he didn’t say anything that bad… Good to know about the room, right?” He bit his lip and sighed, “Shall we head there?”

Damian nodded and led Jon down the stairs, squeezing his hand gently. “You don’t have to be nervous, Jon. I promise I would never do anything you don’t want me to.”

Jon bit his lip as he got to the bottom of the stairs, “I know you wouldn’t. I’m just generally a nervous person… And your brother is just really…perfect.”

Damian sighed and kissed Jon’s cheek, “I know that you’re saying it with different intentions, but it still somehow makes me feel a little jealous when you say things like that about him. Or rather…about someone else.”

Jon blinked a couple of times as Damian led him down one of the hallways, away from where most of the rooms were concentrated. Damian opened a door, so Jon quickly stepped inside the room and pulled Damian inside before shutting the door and pushing the taller male up against it, closing the distance between them in an instant and slamming his lips against Damian’s. 

Damian’s eyes widened for a moment as he looked down to see Jon’s shut eyes. His own eyes fluttered shut and his hands found Jon’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing back with strength.

Jon pulled away after a couple of moments, his cheeks slightly flushed, and tilting his head, “I like _you_ , Damian. I can objectively acknowledge someone’s, anyone’s, good qualities without liking them, and to clarify, I do _not_ have a crush on Dick. I think he’s a wonderful person, really warm and friendly, and attractive on top of that, so he does make me feel fuzzy, but _he_ doesn’t make my heart skip beats. Seriously.”

Damian smiled and pecked Jon’s lips, “I know. I’m just being silly. Although the thing about me making your heart skip beats was nice to hear. And that first thing too.”

Jon tilted his head, “The first…?” His cheeks turned beet red at the realization and he averted his eyes, “Stop teasing me all the time!”

Damian grinned and pressed his lips to Jon’s forehead, “It works every time though. You get all flustered and red and you start stuttering, or you act all angry. It’s so adorable.”

Jon blushed deeper and looked down at the floor, “S-Stop!”

Damian brought one hand up and held Jon’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently raising his head so they would meet eyes again, “Can I kiss you some more?”

Jon only turned redder before nodding dumbly and shutting his eyes tightly, causing Damian to chuckle slightly. He smiled and kissed Jon, wrapping his other arm tighter around Jon’s waist, while letting his hand slide down a little bit to cup Jon’s neck and jaw. Jon whimpered ever so slightly into the kiss, his arms slowly climbing Damian’s body before wrapping around his neck. He kissed back gently, but Damian was apparently in the mood for a bit more. Jon’s eyes snapped open when he felt Damian lick his bottom lip. He whimpered again before slowly opening his mouth. When Damian’s tongue entered Jon’s mouth, Jon could feel his legs tremble. He could feel himself unsteady almost immediately. He leaned closer to Damian. Damian smirked into the kiss and lowered his hand back to Jon’s waist, picking him up effortlessly and heading inside towards the large bed. Jon relaxed in Damian’s hold and sucked on his tongue, tightening his own hold around Damian’s neck. Damian grinned and kicked his shoes off just before reaching the bed, while rubbing his tongue against Jon’s own. Jon moaned softly and was just about to pull away for a breath when Damian tossed him down onto the bed, leaving him panting. 

With a slight grin, Damian got down on his knees and lifted Jon’s foot untying the shoelace. Jon whined and tried to pull his foot away, blushing beet red, “Damian, stop… What…”

Damian looked up at Jon, “Shh. Just let me, okay? You won’t believe how much I’ve wanted to dress you since Bart beat me to it.” At Jon’s embarrassed nod, Damian smiled and slipped the first shoe off, taking the sock off right after, tucking it into the shoe. He then lifted Jon’s other leg and did the same. Damian then stood back up and climbed onto the bed, looking down at Jon, “Can I take the rest off?”

Jon blinked a couple of times and tilted his head, “I… Um… I-It’s not that you _can’t_ , but, um… Is it okay…? T-To leave your family and be in here, I mean…”

Damian shrugged, “Sure, we’ll be out there as soon as we change. I can just let you do it yourself if you prefer though…”

Jon bit his lip, blushing deeper, “N-No, that’s not what I… Go ahead, I don’t mind at all.”

Damian smiled and straddled Jon’s waist, gently running his hand down Jon’s torso before slipping it underneath the jumper. He slid it up slowly, almost teasing a little bit. He paused for a couple of seconds when he saw Jon raise his hands to make it easier for Damian, causing the elder male to chuckle a little. He leaned down and planted a gentle peck on Jon’s neck before sliding the jumper further up and over his head before tossing it behind him onto the floor. Jon’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth in protest but Damian shut him up with a gentle kiss, his hands sliding under the t-shirt, this time making contact with Jon’s bare torso.

Jon whimpered softly as Damian pulled the t-shirt off as well, leaving him shirtless. Jon had a fairly skinny figure, but there was some semblance of muscle on his chest and abdomen. The same goes for his back, though that wasn’t visible to Damian. He blushed and set his hands back down, “I-It’s not fair that it’s just me…”

Damian smiled and kissed Jon’s neck again, “You can dress me next if you want, but let me finish this up first.” He smiled and reached for the belt, unbuckling it ever so slowly. It was so infuriatingly slow that Jon just shut his eyes tightly. Damian let out a short chuckle before leaning in to kiss Jon’s nose. “You’re adorable.” He grinned and finished unbuckling the belt, so he swiftly pulled it out of Jon’s jeans, letting it clank onto the floor. Jon drew in a sharp breath when he felt Damian unbutton his jeans and pull down the fly, his eyes clasping shut. Damian smiled and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Jon’s jeans, tilting his head, “Jon, look at me.” Jon slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Damian nervously, biting his lip and blushing redder than he ever had (probably). Damian smiled down at him, “May I?”

Jon looked down at Damian’s hand, with a couple of fingers under Jon’s jeans, waiting patiently. He drew in a deep breath and looked back at Damian, who looked like he had all the time in the world for Jon’s response. Jon bit down on his lip harder and shook his head slowly. He paused for a second after and rapidly nodded. Another second later he stopped and slowly shook his head. “I-I…!! I don’t know… Yes, but I’m also scared…”

Damian sighed and reached up with his free hand to stroke Jon’s cheek gently, “Of me?”

Jon shook his head at that, this time, decidedly, “N-No! If anything…of me. Or more like… What if you don’t like what you see?”

Damian sighed and leaned forward, kissing Jon gently, “I don’t think that’s possible. I like _you,_ Jon. Including all that your body has to offer. Hell, I adore you, as a person. I don’t think it’s possible for me to _not_ be physically attracted to you.”

Jon bit his lip again and slowly nodded, “I-If you’re totally sure.”

Damian nodded, “I am. And again. I’ll stop whenever you want me to. So don’t feel like you have to do anything for me.” Jon nodded so Damian smiled and slowly moved over to the side so he could pull Jon’s jeans off of his toned, lean legs, letting them also drop to the floor, leaving the shorter male in just his fitted grey boxers with black stars on them. “Cute. Was that Bart too?”

Jon’s eyes widened, “What, no! He didn’t give me underwear! These are mine!”

Damian grinned and nodded, “Well, you have good taste then. They look good, and comfy. You have nice legs.”

Jon puffed his cheeks slightly, “Why does it sound like you’re making fun of me?”

Damian held his hands up, chuckling slightly, “I promise I’m not! I mean it.”

Jon sighed and crossed his arms, “Well, you promised me something else too.” He pointed his finger at Damian, which the older quickly realized was more specifically pointed at his clothes.

Damian sighed and shook his head, “Patience is a virtue, Jon. Now, do you have a preference on what I dress you in?”

Jon shrugged, “Not really, but our bags aren’t here yet…”

Damian grinned slightly, “Actually that rascal, Bart, was going through his warehouse and found some more clothes he wanted you to have, so those are already here.”

Jon puffed his cheeks slightly, “Why are all you rich people so hell-bent on pampering me?”

Damian smiled and pecked Jon’s nose, “Because you are such a precious little puppy~”

Jon sighed and shook his head, leaning up and pecking Damian’s lips, “Well, in that case, you can make me wear whatever you like, since I don’t really know what Bart sent.”

Damian nodded and pulled away before looking into Jon’s eyes, “Hey. We just want to share nice things with nice people. If it makes you uncomfortable, just say the word. I’ll take care of it.”

Jon shook his head rapidly, “N-No, no, no! That’s not it at all! I really appreciate both you and Bart giving me so much. I’m really flattered. I just feel bad that I don’t have much to offer in return.”

Damian tilted his head for a second and sighed, “Hm. How about I think of something you can give to me? You can talk to Bart about his stuff when you see him the next time, but I can take some time to think of something I want, if that would make you feel better about it.”

Jon lit up at that and nodded, “That’s a good idea! Please do!”

Damian smiled and kissed Jon’s forehead, “Alright, I’ll let you know when I think of something. And before you worry yourself, I am not going to ask for anything physical. That would be disgusting.”

Jon chuckled softly, “I never thought that you would. You’re above that, Damian.”

Damian smiled and nodded, “Well, I’m glad I’ve made the right impression. Now give me a second, let me find something to dress you up in.” He walked over to one of the two large wardrobes and opened it up, looking through the different outfits Bart had sent. They seemed to be a good blend for different occasions. He pulled out a pair of khakhi shorts and a button up blue and white checkered shirt. He walked back to Jon and tilted his head, “How do you feel about leaving the buttons open?”

Jon shrugged, “Eh, I don’t mind. It is essentially a pool party up there.”

Damian nodded and helped Jon up from the bed, kneeling down before him and putting the shorts on, before getting back up and slipping the shirt on him and just buttoning a single button, the third one from the bottom, to give the outfit a little bit of shape. He tilted his head and looked at Jon, “Can I mess with your hair for a second? I’ll be gentle.”

Jon hesitated for a second before slowly nodding, stepping closer to Damian, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

Damian nodded and very gently messed with Jon’s curls, loosening them out in the slightest so they looked like messy waves. He wasn’t going to tell Jon, but it made the younger one look just a little like he’d just gotten laid. Or maybe… “You look cute. Just like you’ve just had some _fun_.”

Jon raised his eyebrow, not understanding immediately, but then his eyes widened and he blushed deeply, turning to the full-length mirror in the room, “Er… I like it, but why?!”

Damian smiled and wrapped his arms around Jon from behind, kissing his neck gently, “It wasn’t my intention but it looks so cute on you.”

Jon sighed and turned around in Damian’s hold, kissing him briefly before backing away, “Okay, now let me pick an outfit before it’s my turn to get you almost naked!”

Damian smiled and nodded, “You won’t have too many options, but you can try your luck with the other wardrobe there.”

Jon nodded and skipped on over to the second wardrobe, opening it up and pulling out a fuzzy sweater and joggers before looking at himself, “Wait, won’t I get cold if I just wear this?”

Damian shrugged, “I’m here to be your space heater if you do. But also the pool is heated, and the rooms are too. And if you do get cold, we can come get you changed…”

Jon nodded and walked back to Damian, “I suppose that’s fair.” He set the outfit on the bed before leaning up to kiss Damian briefly. “Okay, sit down.” He held Damian’s hand and dragged him to the edge of the bed so he could sit. Once he did, Jon leaned over and removed Damian’s loafers, just like Damian had removed his own. He then hopped onto the bed and straddled Damian’s waist, kissing his cheek as his hands gently drew patterns on his neck. He let them wander down a little bit, playing with the neckline of Damian’s jumper before trailing them down to the hem of it. He pulled it up and off of Damian swiftly before looking down at Damian’s bare chest. “Ugh. You’re just so…pretty. It’s unfair.”

Damian smiled and tilted his head, “Well, I’m happy if you like what you see.”

Jon blushed lightly and leaned over to plant a kiss on Damian’s clavicle, “You have no idea.”

Damian let out a soft whimper and leaned his head back, chuckling softly, “I hope you’re planning on getting me dressed while I can still walk comfortably.”

Jon snickered and kissed Damian’s neck one more time before reaching for his belt, “Hmmm or maybe it would be entertaining to see you walk uncomfortably. Every step you take would remind you of my hands all over you. No?”

Damian raised an eyebrow, “Little devil, you are. But I would definitely make it up to you, if you put me through that.”

Jon held his hands up in fake fear, “Oooo I’m so scared.” He snickered and tossed Damian’s belt onto the floor, getting off his lap and pulling his jeans off, revealing his very toned legs. He blinked a couple of times before curiously reaching for the man’s left calf, tracing the outlines of the muscles, feeling the firmness, exploring the lines until Damian yanked his leg out of Jon’s hold, snickering under his breath.

“Jon, that tickles!”

Jon chuckled and shook his head, “It’s what you deserve. But I was just curious. Your legs are really toned and nice. There’s so much muscle, but it’s still so lean, they look really pretty too.”

Damian smiled and reached down, stroking Jon’s hair gently, “No, I don’t mind. You can touch me.”

Jon smiled and picked the navy blue joggers up, slipping them onto Damian’s legs, tying the drawstring at his waist, “You can adjust it if you want.” Damian shrugged and lifted his arms so Jon could slip the sweater on him. Jon looked at Damian once it was on, then wrapped his arms around Damian’s torso, nuzzling into his chest, “So fuzzy!”

Damian chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jon’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head, “Adorable. Now then, shall we head out?”

Jon nodded and got off of Damian’s lap, holding his hand out to Damian, “Alright.”

Damian smiled and held onto Jon’s hand, getting up and slipping his loafers back on before heading out of the room with Jon. On their way to the deck, they did see and thank the crew mates who were helping bring their luggage to their room. The two men squinted slightly when they reached deck, as their eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

Jon instantly felt a familiar warmth around him and he chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around the tall male, “Hey again, Dick.”

Dick smiled and looked down at Jon, pulling away from the hug, “You both look just adorable. Come on, I can introduce you to everyone.”

Jon looked up at Damian who nodded and let go of Jon’s hand, so Jon nodded at Dick and smiled, “Um, sure.”

Dick smiled at Damian before leading Jon over to the pool where a ginger was floating on an inflatable float, sipping on a beer. He quickly got off the float and walked to the edge of the pool when he must have noticed Dick and Jon, so he came out of the water and threw a thin robe over his trunks before taking his sunglasses off and beaming at Jon. “You must be Jon!” The tall ginger sounded excited. Jon could help but notice the freckles on his face, which made him look younger than he likely was.

Jon gulped and nodded nervously, holding his hand out to the attractive ginger. _This whole family is a crime against my eyes. They can’t be this pretty._ “Y-Yea… Yes… That’s me. I’m um… Damian’s friend. Date.”

The ginger grinned widely and shook Jon’s hand, “Wally West, it’s a pleasure, Damian’s friend date~”

Jon chuckled in embarrassment, “No, um… I’m his date…”

Wally snickered, “I know, hun. I’m Dick’s friend, I’m not actually part of the family, but we’ve been close since forever. Are those Bart’s clothes?”

Jon looked down at himself and nodded, “Oh, yeah, he insisted on giving me a whole bunch of stuff.”

Wally smiled, “He’s sort of my cousin. They look great on you. Did he ask you to model for him?”

Jon blushed lightly and nodded, “Y-Yeah, he did actually. It’s um… I don’t know, weird, I guess? I’ve never been asked that.”

Wally smiled and pat Jon’s head, “Well, you obviously don’t have to. The clothes do look amazing on you though. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone else look so good in them. Anyway, I’ll be around! I’m sure we’ll have a lot of time to hang around.”

Dick nodded and casually punched Wally’s shoulder, “Yeah, go back to drinking your beer at quarter past noon, weirdo.” Wally snickered and walked back towards the pool.

Jon smiled and looked up at Dick, “So you guys _aren’t_ together?”

Dick sighed and shrugged, “It’s a long, complicated story, but no.”

Jon tilted his head, picking up on a few hints there, but deciding to drop the topic since it didn’t seem like Dick wanted to talk about it, “So, are the bride and groom around too?”

Dick nodded and pointed to the other end of the deck where a couple were sitting under a large umbrella, just eating snacks. “That’s them. Come, I’ll introduce you.”

Jon nodded and followed Dick towards the hosts. It was quite adorable, because they were just sitting in each others’ company, probably chatting. They weren’t being overly flirty or touchy-feely, but there was just an air of intimacy around them. It somehow made Jon blush a little when they walked up to the couple.

Dick waved at the two, “Hey guys, I just wanted to introduce you to-”

“Jonnie?!” A sudden alto interrupted Dick. The bride stood up from her seat, her long dress flowing as she ran up to Jon and threw her arms around his neck, causing her summer hat to get tossed back. “I can’t believe it’s you! What are you doing here?!”

Jon smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around the bride’s waist, chuckling a bit, “It’s good to see you too, Cassie. I can’t believe you recognized me.” He smiled and pulled away from the hug, waving at the groom behind her. “I’m uh, actually here with Damian…” He paused for a second, looking at Cassie, who knew nothing about his sexuality, nervously, “As his date…”

Cassie smiled and nodded, “That’s wonderful! You look just the same as you did last time I saw you. Which was, good god, over a decade ago.”

Jon pouted slightly, “Surely I’ve grown a little bit… I’m taller than you now.”

Cassie smiled and nodded, “Maybe just a little.”

The groom got up behind Cassie and picked her hat up off the ground, plopping it on her head as he approached Jon, “Well, would you look at that, Damian landed a date somehow.”

Dick nodded and looked at Jon and Cassie in slight shock, "Wow, I didn't know you and Cassie knew each other, Jon."

Jon felt his face heat up in shyness once again at the sight of a new and attractive person. This one had the same blue eyes and raven hair as Dick, but he looked younger. More innocent. Dare he say, even a little nerdy. He just seemed like he would be into 2D media. Which could mean that he would be fun for Jon to talk to. He had softer features than his siblings, no piercing jawline, and no stare that could see right through your soul. He just seemed like a soft, gentle, and generally nice person. Jon smiled and held his hand out, “U-Um. I’m Jon Kent.” He turned to Dick and nodded, "Oh, we're somewhat like family friends, I know her mum, my Auntie Diana, pretty well! She's actually my godmother. But I haven't seen Cassie in forever."

The groom smiled and nodded, taking Jon’s hand and shaking it, “Tim Drake. It’s nice to meet you, Jon. You seem nice. Unlike that hellraiser you call a date.”

Jon chuckled slightly and shook his head, “Damian did mention you two have that kind of relationship.”

Tim tilted his head to the side, “Oh? What kind is that?”

Jon smiled, “The kind where you love each other a lot, but also love trash-talking the other.”

Tim smiled and shrugged, “I don't know whether I should commend the accuracy of that, or be in utter shock of the fact that Damian told someone he loves me.”

Jon smiled and shrugged right back, “Both probably. It’s really nice to meet you. Congratulations to both of you, you seem like a good match.”

Cassie smiled and held Tim’s arm, “Aww, thanks Jonnie. Tim’s just the best.”

Tim smiled and looked at Dick, “So where did Damian find this one?”

Jon pouted, “I’m still not a dog!” He yelped at the feeling of a pair of arms snaking around his waist, quickly looking over his shoulder in panic, only to see Damian there. He sighed in relief and leaned into the hold, so Damian tightened his hold a bit.

“If you’re all done bullying my amazing date, may I rescue him?” Jon snickered a little at that and leaned back against Damian’s chest.

Tim rolled his eyes slightly, “Says the biggest bully of all of us. Go ahead, little one. I’d love to get to know you more another time, Jon!”

Jon smiled and waved at Tim, Dick and Cassie, “Likewise for me with all of you. Thank you for having me.”


End file.
